


Past, Present and Future another NCIS story

by magensby



Series: Jethro Gibbs and Family [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magensby/pseuds/magensby
Summary: Jethro and Margie are now married and soon find that sharing their lives with one another is an adventure all in itself.  Come along with them as they encounter challenges that test their resolve.  Hang on folks!  Make sure your seat belts are fastened and that your tray tables are in their upright and locked positions.  It will be a bumpy ride!
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Jethro Gibbs and Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547452
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Un-betaed  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

Past, Present and Future another NCIS story

Chapter 1

Margie and Jethro settled into married life and enjoyed every minute. They both realized that they were still in the ‘honeymoon’ period but they didn’t care. They would take everything as it comes and make the best of it. Not that they didn’t have an occasional spat but that was more due to having lived alone so long that they had to adjust having someone else in their lives on a continuous basis. But they would not trade it for anything in the world.

Margie’s new position allowed her more stability as to time to share with Jethro. She didn’t have to worry about being called away at a moment’s notice. On the other hand, Jethro’s job, on occasion, did require him to leave without much advance notice. Margie didn’t mind too much because she knew that he could take care of himself and plus he had a great incentive to return home these days, her.

On those nights when Jethro would have to work late, Margie would stop on her way from work to pick up dinner and deliver it to him at his office. She would stay a little while and chat while he ate, to make sure that he did eat, and then she would head home. She didn’t want to distract him from his work. When Margie would have to work late Jethro would meet her downstairs on the first floor of her building and would provide dinner for her to reciprocate. They did this because it took too long to pass through security to get to her office in the other part of the building so she would meet him in an easily accessible location. 

Margie’s security clearance and initial position required an act of Congress, one innocuous line in a bill. Margie’s position started out as a prototype. She started as a CIA agent who worked with other domestic and international intelligence gathering agencies across all spectrums. As an attorney she knew just how far to ‘bend’ the law but not to ‘break’ it. Her security clearance exceeds that of many governmental agency directors and many others. She doesn’t use her security clearance as anything other than to facilitate doing her job. She had worked through several administrations and agency directors and has never breached a confidence. That being said, one thing that her position required was non-disclosure. She could not discuss her job duties or assignments with others. 

Once Margie married Jethro she had to decide whether she could continue the secrecy. She now had someone in her life to share with and she didn’t want her job to hinder that. So after she agreed to marry Jethro and while she recuperated from the attack by Robert she met with her superiors and requested that Jethro receive a security level that would allow her to at least share some of the details of her work. She used the argument of all that she sacrificed through the years and the recent attack that it was the least that they could do for her. She didn’t imply that her work was more important than other agents but no other agent has had the responsibilities that she has had through the years. Although most of the agents and others in high-level positions who worked with her through the years had retired, those currently in decision-making positions knew well the value of Margie’s position and wanted to assist her in any way possible. Jethro received the necessary clearance. He did not use it to any advantage in his own job but solely so that he and Margie could communicate freely and not violate ‘national security’. With that matter resolved Margie and Jethro settled into a comfortable existence. 

Margie enjoyed her work. She didn’t aspire to work in management because she liked the fieldwork so much. It allowed her to use the skills she had acquired and gave her many opportunities to hone those skills, something she would not have sitting behind a desk. Anyway, her position was created for fieldwork. She had made a difference in her years of work and that gave her much satisfaction. But it did not come without a price. Of course she could never reveal her true identity. When she went undercover she would usually use false names that were close to her real name. She has been known as Allie Gregory, Georgia Alexander, Lexie Mackey, and others. Sometimes she thought that she was the female ‘Ethan Hunt’ because she had to alter her appearance and voice so many times. Yes, those gadgets do exist and she has used them. She knows how to drive so many different kinds of vehicles she has lost count. So many things she was trained to do and so many things that she learned through the years. Yet through it all she always strived to do a ‘good work’. 

Tonight Jethro had to work late and Margie, as usual took dinner to him and his team. 

“You look tired and frustrated Jethro, what’s wrong?” Margie asked after she gave him a welcome kiss.

“We’re getting stonewalled on this case that we’re working. ‘Above your pay grade’ and ‘classified’ are the words I am so tired of hearing. If I knew someone in Interpol we could probably solve this case in no time but we have to go through channels and wait for their contact to contact our contact who then can share the information with us. Sorry, don’t mean to burden you with my troubles Margie.” Jethro said wearily.

“Jethro, the last time that I checked we are married, so your troubles are my troubles unless something changed since this morning,” Margie answered.

Jethro snickered, “Yes smarty pants we are married but you have enough on your plate you don’t need me adding any more.”

Margie chuckled and said, “I can multi-task quite well and I have a ‘big plate’. Do you have somewhere that we can videoconference? I have an idea that could resolve this matter for you.”

Jethro showed her to MTAC. She contacted someone on her cell phone and there on the screen appeared, Stefan. Jethro remembered him from the hospital when Margie was wounded. Margie made the introductions and left them to hash out the particulars. Stefan assured Jethro that he could obtain the information that he needed and he would contact him within the next few hours. They terminated the call. 

“Thank you Margie for your help. By the way how long have you and Stefan known each other?” Jethro asked trying but not succeeding in not looking jealous.

“We have known each other for many years. At one time we thought that it could be more but we both realized that we worked better as friends than as lovers. Are you jealous Jethro? You have no reason to be. ‘Vous et nul autre’ Jethro. You and no other. I told you before. You’re it for me. No one in my past holds my heart, only you. You are my present and future remember that.” Margie said as she exited MTAC and prepared to leave his office.

Jethro walked Margie to her car and before she started her car to leave he said, “I’m sorry about earlier, about Stefan. You have lead such a storied and exciting life and I am sure you have met people, men, along the way who have meant something to you. I’m just an ordinary man and sometimes I wonder what you see in me.”

“Jethro I don’t understand where this is coming from but we can’t have this conversation in the parking lot. Finish your work and I’ll see you at home. But do know that what I see in you is you. What I want is you. Now it’s up to you to believe that. I can’t do anything to convince you. You never appeared to me as insecure so I have to think that something else has caused this doubt. But like I said I won’t have this conversation in the parking lot. I will see you at home.” Margie said troubled at the turn that the conversation took. She has no idea what has caused Jethro to doubt her love for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margie speaks with Jethro about his concern for their relationship.

Un-betaed  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

Past, Present and Future another NCIS story

Chapter 2

By the time that I arrived at home I had time to think about Jethro’s question of what did I see in him? I also had time to think about what could have happened to make him doubt me and then I remembered the picture. I had packed my condo before the wedding but I didn’t move all of my things into Jethro’s house until after the honeymoon. It was only recently that I had time to finally sort through all of my boxes trying to decide what things I could throw away and which things I could keep. Included in the assortment of papers and pictures was a picture of me and Stefan. Jethro saw the picture and asked me about it. I told him then what I told him today. At one time Stefan and I were closer but we both decided to remain just friends and co-workers. We have worked many assignments together since then and have a good working relationship. I know that I can depend on Stefan and he knows that he can depend on me. 

I stopped a moment in my reflection, took a deep breath and did what I always do whenever I need guidance and direction. I prayed. I repeated to myself one of my favorite scriptures, “I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me.” With saying that I felt the peace that I needed and the understanding that I required to do what I needed to do to allay any fears/concerns/doubts that Jethro may have about my love for him. I now understand why Jethro asked what he did: 

• Seeing the picture of me and Stefan  
• Hearing that Stefan and I were once in a relationship  
• Stefan assisting in my escape after Robert’s attack  
• My contacting Stefan today to ask him to assist Jethro on this recent case 

Considering each of those points I can clearly understand how a usual self-assured man could have questions about his place in my life even though we are married. I need to show Jethro just how important he is to me and apologize to him for doing anything to cause him to question his worth to me. Now that my fieldwork has lessened I have not had much contact with Stefan so that should make things a little easier to distant myself. It would be a good idea to suggest that Jethro contact Stefan directly for any additional information that he might need for any future cases. 

At that moment I had a great idea. I would set up a conference call with my personal key contacts around the globe and introduce them to Jethro and Director Vance. That way if NCIS needs help from those sources Jethro and Leon can contact them directly and I would have no involvement in it. They do it to me all of the time asking me to help someone that they know with information. Now it’s my turn to make a request. I will make the offer to Jethro first and if he agrees then I will set up the call for next week so that everyone can put it on their calendar and I will make the call from my computer at home so that we don’t have to use NCIS equipment. With that resolved I felt better and waited for my husband to come home.

I was in the kitchen when I heard Jethro drive up in the driveway. I met him at the front door and hugged him and gave him a kiss trying to convey my apology. He held me a moment and then looked at me. He led me to the couch and we sat down to talk. Before he could say anything I apologized to him for causing him any distress. 

“Jethro when you asked me earlier why I was with you it really caught me by surprise because I did not have any idea that you had any doubts about how much I love you. But when I came home tonight I remembered some things that have happened since our marriage and things became a little clearer to me. Does your doubt about us have anything to do with my call to Stefan tonight?” I said looking directly at him so that he could see that he has my full attention.

“Yes. He seems to be the one constant from your past. First he helped you escape from Robert’s attack, then I saw the picture and you told me that at one time you two had a relationship but now are just friends, and then tonight you call him to help me. It’s just a lot to handle. I believe you when you say that you are only friends with him but does he know that?” he asked with a bit of hesitation.

“Jethro you don’t have anything to worry about with Stefan. Yes he knows that we are only friends. We both agreed that we worked better as friends than in any sort of romantic entanglement. Even when he married and had children we remained friends. His wife asked him what you have asked me and we both assured her that we are only friends and co-workers. The work that we do leaves us little time to make friends in the usual way so many times our contacts become our friends. We rely on each other to survive. I have saved his life on occasion and he recently saved mine. The picture that you saw of us was taken shortly after my team and I rescued him. He had a copy and I had a copy to remind us each that we survived that ordeal,” I answered with assurance.

“Margie I’m glad that we have talked this out and I do feel better about things now. Let me take a shower and we can go to bed. We both have to report to work early tomorrow,” he said while yawning.

“May I join you in the shower?” I asked as we walked up the stairs.

“Didn’t you already take a shower?” he asked as he grabbed my waist.

“You can never take too many showers,” I replied with a smirk.

The shower lasted a little longer than expected but we both left the bathroom clean and satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do two past lovers and a bomb have in common? They are both trouble for Jethro.

Past, Present and Future another NCIS story

Chapter 3

Several weeks have passed since the ‘Stefan’ conversation and Margie and I have had very hectic schedules. Many days we have only seen each other at our dinner get together because we have both had to work late every day for the past few weeks. Finally tonight we don’t have to work late but we will both attend a panel discussion of staff from the major intelligence gathering agencies in the capitol region. Staff from NSA, CIA, FBI, DIA, Homeland, DEA and others will attend. Director Vance and I will attend from NCIS. Margie will participate as a panelist. I am so proud of her. She has worked in her field longer than most others and her Director requested her involvement.

As Leon and I waited in the hall before entering the ballroom he tapped my shoulder, leaned in and said, “Jethro, if I’m not mistaken that Dr. Psychologist who worked with you on the Dearing case is headed this way at your left and that Lt. Col, I forget her name, is headed this way on your right. Isn’t Margie a panelist for this event? I will leave you to handle this.” Director Vance walked off to speak with the Homeland Security Director.

At the same time both women stopped in front of Jethro and said, “Hello, Jethro, I haven’t seen you in a long time.” The women looked at each other and asked at the same time, “How do you know Jethro? Did you work with him too?” They then both turned and looked at Jethro.

“Hello ladies. I hope that you two have been well. I am meeting someone here so I don’t have time to talk. It was good seeing you again. Take care of yourselves,” Jethro said to the two women and then walked away. Jethro did not want to appear rude but neither did he want to converse with either woman. They were in his past and there was no revisiting those relationships. Margie is his present and future. Margie is not jealous by nature but I remember how I felt about her relationship with Stefan and I would not want to begin to explain my past relationships with either of these women to Margie.

As soon as I turn to walk away from the Lt. Col and the Dr., Margie enters the hall, sees me, walks over and kisses me on the cheek. The two women walked up to Margie and me. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend Jethro?” they asked in unison. 

I looked at Margie and knew at once that she knew what was happening. I started to reply to them but she stopped me and said, “Hello ladies, allow me to introduce myself. I am Agent Alexis Gibbs a panelist at this event.” 

When she said ‘Agent Alexis Gibbs’ both women looked at me then at Margie and asked, “Are you related to Jethro?” 

Margie looked from the women to me and tilted her head to indicate that she wanted me to answer that question. With a smile on my face and my chest puffed out with pride I said without hesitation, “Lt. Col. Mann and Dr. Ryan this is my wife Agent Alexis Marjorie McGregor Gibbs.”

With that introduction Margie succinctly added indicating the end to the conversation, “Ladies we’re all adults here so let us behave as such. I don’t know what happened with you and my husband in the past but that’s it, it’s in the past. I ask that you respect the present situation and behave accordingly. Now if you will excuse me we have other matters to address. Have a good evening.”

With that Margie and I turned and walked over to Leon and spoke with him and the CIA Director. Margie then took me aside and said, “Don’t bother trying to explain, I know, I’m not worried about those two. They will probably try to gather information on me but they will find nothing. Just don’t give them any reason to make them think that they have a chance with you and we will be fine. Rest assured that the Dr one thinks that ‘she’s all that’ and will make excuses to contact you. Let her know if she contacts you again she will face harassment charges. That should do it. The Lt. Col got the message. She’s military and knows ‘no’ as ‘no’. But I don’t need to tell you this do I Jethro? You know these women better than I do I’m sure,” Margie said looking me directly in the eye making certain that I understood the weight of her words. 

I return her stare and say, “Vous et nul autre (You and no other – Fr.). Ja ponimaju (I understand – Rus.). Ja tebja ljublju (I love you – Rus.)

“Alright then, now that we’ve got that settled I need to prepare myself for this presentation. I will see you later,” Margie said as she walked toward the front of the ballroom to the tables set up for the panelists. 

As I walked towards a seat next to Leon, Lt. Col Mann stopped me and apologized for the earlier encounter. She said that she was glad that I found someone and wished me well. I thanked her and continued to my seat. Before I reached it, Dr. Ryan also stopped and asked why did I change my mind about marriage. I didn’t answer her question and surprisingly she said that she too was glad for me and that she wouldn’t bother me again. She wished me well too. I thought to myself, Can this get any weirder? But I was happy that I didn’t have to worry about past relationships harming my relationship with Margie, my marriage. Glad that Margie was wrong about Dr. Ryan. I made it to my seat and Leon asked if I was alright. I said that everything was fine. He smirked and said, “Can’t keep up with all your past associations Gibbs. Don’t let them mess up the good thing that you have now.” I responded, “Don’t worry Leon, I know, I know.” That was the end of that conversation.

The organizers of this gathering wanted everyone to know that such a meeting had no precedence. So many times the individual agencies kept their information to themselves when it could have assisted another partner agency. This meeting is happening to start a sharing of information that will benefit our individual agencies and our country. We are all working in the same purpose, ‘protect and serve’. The panelists represented a broad spectrum of expertise from the various agencies. The discussion would start in fifteen minutes.

After I left Jethro in the hall to go to the panelist tables I noticed one of the workers of the facility going to a door in the far corner of the ballroom. He looked around before opening the door and exited the room. I followed. When I made it to the door I saw that it led to a hallway and a rear exit. I saw the man and asked him for directions to the ladies room. He said that it was on the other side of the ballroom. I asked him to assist me with my bracelet clasp. As he did so I managed to attach a transmitter to his jacket. He said that he had to leave and exited the building. I used my phone to call my office and had one of my staff to monitor the transmitter that I attached to the man’s jacket. As I turned to leave I noticed one of the hall doors ajar and looked inside. Inside I saw a bomb with a countdown of thirty minutes. It had enough explosives to demolish the entire building. At that moment I entered in my phone the code to ‘red alert’ and another message to apprehend the person with the transmitter. I knew that the ‘red alert’ would go out to my Director, who was in the ballroom so I sent him a coded message of ‘bomb in building’. I then called Jethro.

I looked to the front and didn’t see Margie. Just then my phone rang. I answered it and heard Margie say, “Kroykah! A bomb. Thirty minutes. Evacuate. Don’t know if I can disable it. I love you.” The call ended.

After I spoke with Jethro I took the floss container from my purse. It was actually a garrote and I wrapped it around the handle of the door that lead to the ballroom to make sure that no one from the ballroom entered this hall. I then took a picture of the device and transmitted it to my office. Just in case I couldn’t disable it I wanted evidence of what it was. ‘Here goes nothing’, I thought. ‘You’ve handled scenarios like this before Alexis. Plan and execute.’ I realized then when I called myself Alexis instead of Margie that subconsciously I knew at that moment that this was a very dangerous time for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Past, Present and Future another NCIS story

Chapter 4

“Margie, Margie!” I yelled into the phone but she had ended the call. She said, kroykah, a bomb, thirty minutes, don’t know if I can defuse it, I love you. Just then the CIA Director grabbed my arm and said that he knows where she is and they are doing everything that they can to handle the situation but right now we need to vacate the building. I didn’t want to leave. I wanted to find Margie but I knew that we had to exit the building. The news spread fast and everyone exited the building in an orderly fashion. It was a good thing that those in attendance were used to dangerous situations and knew how to keep their wits about them and did not panic.

We made it outside and I tried again to call Margie’s phone but she did not answer. I tried hard to stay calm. I knew that she could handle herself and I prayed for her wellbeing. Ten minutes had passed since I spoke with her.

\------------------------------------------------------------

In the hallway I started toward the room with the bomb when I heard someone trying to pull open the exit door. Thinking that the bomber was returning I grabbed my gun from my thigh holster and pressed myself into the niche in the wall to conceal myself. The door opened and in stepped someone I recognized as FBI agent Finn and behind him came a bomb squad. I identified myself and he informed me that my Director apprised his Director of what was happening. My Director gave them my location based upon my cell phone signal. The bomb squad went immediately to defuse the bomb. They had fifteen minutes. They were able to defuse the bomb in time. 

Agent Finn filled me in on what happened after I reported finding the bomb. The proper authorities did apprehend the man on whose jacket I had put the transmitter. He was not part of any terrorist group. He was a disgruntled employee of the ballroom facility. He used the Internet to learn how to make his bomb. Fortunately for us, although he had enough explosive to demolish the entire building it wasn’t too sophisticated and the bomb squad was able to defuse it in time. 

Agent Finn added, “But you made all of the difference. Your quick response gave us the time we needed. The bomb squad had swept the building earlier because of all the ‘big wigs’ in attendance. They had not left the premises. They were parked on the other side of the building. The bomber evidently set the bomb after the bomb squad left after their initial sweep. You must have met him as he was making a final check on his bomb before leaving the building. He probably set it for thirty minutes to allow himself enough time to get far away from the building. Tonight’s gathering was all about agencies working together and sharing information. This is a splendid example of that. Thank you.”

“Just doing my job. Thank you all. I think I will leave now. It has been some night,” I said as Agent Finn called in to notify everyone of the “all clear” and I left to find my husband.

Understandably the event was postponed for a later date. I made my way to the parking lot looking for Jethro when CIA Director Burns stopped me and commended me on my quick response and gave me tomorrow off. Jethro saw me and came up to me and grabbed me. He held me so tight I thought that I would lose my breath. “Are you alright?” he asked looking me all over to make certain that my answer verified what he saw. “Yes, I am alright. Can we go home now?” I responded. Just then Director Vance said to Jethro, “I don’t expect to see you tomorrow Gibbs.” Jethro nodded and said ‘thanks’ to him. We left to go home.

We arrived home totally exhausted as the adrenalin rush had dissipated. As we made our way up the stairs Jethro said to me, “You do know that I won’t let you out of my sight all tomorrow. And tonight we might be tired now but we won’t get much sleep tonight. I need to hold you. I need to reassure myself that you are here with me.”

As we entered our bedroom I took his hand and with as much love as I could convey responded to his passionate declaration, “The thought of you kept me sane in that hallway. I knew that I had to do whatever I could to get back to you. I need to hold you. I need to feel you. I need to reassure myself that you are here with me. You are my safe place. You are my home.”

With that said we took a nice hot shower and made our way to our bed. We made love with such intensity and clung to each other through the night. Morning found us freshly showered and in the kitchen cooking breakfast together, something we had not done in weeks. 

“What shall we do today Jethro?” I asked as I sat the dining room table for breakfast.

“The same thing we did last night,” he said as he came up behind me.

“I like how you think. Now that sounds like a plan. Let’s eat and then work off this meal,” I responded with a smile on my face.

He turned me around and kissed me and the kiss grew intense and we forgot all about breakfast. We did eat breakfast but later, much later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro's 'open door' policy hits a snag.

Past, Present and Future another NCIS story

Chapter 5

After all of the drama with the ‘ballroom bomb’ incident, everything settled down. They finally held the interagency meeting and everyone agreed to share information, when possible and did not jeopardize their own agency processes. At that interagency meeting Margie also introduced Jethro and Director Vance to the staff at those agencies with which they had not previously had any interaction. Margie also finally held the videoconference to introduce Jethro and Leon to her contacts in the international agencies. 

Things have settled down and Jethro and I are back to a ‘regular’ schedule. One thing that I noticed when I moved in with Jethro was that sometimes he leaves the front door unlocked and his staff just comes over without prior notice. I don’t mind because I live here and I won’t be the one embarrassed if they walk in on something they really don’t want so see. 

I just finished a run and came into the house and walked to the side porch to drop off my sneakers. Before I returned to the kitchen I pulled off my running shirt and shorts and only wore my sports bra and boy short panties. As I walked into the kitchen on my way to the front to go upstairs to shower McGee and Torres walk in the front door all the while calling for Jethro. Jethro entered the kitchen from the basement as I entered the kitchen from the side porch.

“Boss, we found the missing file on that case,” McGee said as he walked into the kitchen. Both McGee and Torres stopped in their tracks and stared stunned. Before they could catch themselves they looked at me up and down and then stopped and turned away, shocked at what they had just done. 

In the meantime Jethro had moved to the dryer and had grabbed a towel and gave it to me to cover me. He stood in front of me while I tied the towel around my waist. I looked up at him and mouthed, “I told you”. A few days ago I had said to Jethro that if he continues his ‘open door policy’ that one day someone would see something that they don’t want to see. I will not change what I do because it is my home. I will walk around in my home how I please.

I moved from behind Jethro and continued my path to the stairs because I desperately needed a shower. As I pass McGee and Torres I say, “Excuse me gentleman, I must go.” As I made my way to the stairs I heard them both say to Jethro, “I’m sorry boss, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean, we didn’t mean.” They didn’t get to finish when Jethro interrupted and asked, “What did you find on the case and it better be worth this interruption?” They reported their findings and left.

I heard Jethro enter the bedroom as I exited the closet after choosing my outfit for tomorrow. He looked at me and laughed.

“They looked like deer caught in the headlights. But that didn’t stop them from checking you out. I chewed them out about that and you know what they said? They apologized and said, ‘Boss, she looks fabulous. Not saying that someone her age can’t look fabulous, but she looks fantastic.’ They apologized again and then left. So I guess that I need to put the lock on the door from now on.”

“I would prefer that you do. I knew that something like this would happen sooner or later. I’m tired so I’m going to bed early. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“But you haven’t eaten dinner.”

“I’m not hungry. Go finish what you were doing.”

With that we kissed goodnight. He went back downstairs and I went to bed. It felt good to have a quiet evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Past, Present and Future another NCIS story

Chapter 6

It took a while before McGee and Torres could look at me without heads bowed and profusely apologizing to me about the ‘kitchen’ incident. I told them I was glad that I didn’t come in the kitchen the way that I usually do, totally nude. They almost choked. I laughed. Jethro chided me for teasing them like that and I ignored him because it was his entire fault anyway by not locking the door. Needless to say that after the ‘kitchen’ incident now Jethro makes certain to lock the door.

Next week will mark our first wedding anniversary and Jethro has not said anything to me about what plans he has to celebrate. I know that he knows the date because I have dropped enough hints to him. Maybe he doesn’t celebrate anniversaries because of his many divorces. But he has to celebrate ours. He just has to. I already have his present. 

One time when we were in the basement he was working on a project and showed me how to use a hand plane. He stood behind me to demonstrate the proper use and I asked him why didn’t he use power tools. He pressed himself to me and I could feel his arousal. 

He whispered, “You can’t feel the ‘wood’ with a power tool.”   
I smiled and responded, “Does that line you just used really work on other women?”   
He laughed and said, “Yes it does Ms. Smartypants, but evidently it doesn’t work on you.”   
I chuckled and said, “That’s because I’m not other women and that’s why you find me so intriguing and you love every bit of it.”  
“Yes I do ma’am, yes I do.”

That night I asked him about the various tools that he had in his workshop. I asked what item did he not have that he would want but just had not purchased yet. He told me but I asked him to describe it to me. He did and I made notes and drawings to make certain that I had the correct information. He told me the name of the tool but I knew that I would not remember, even though I wrote down the name. I dubbed the item ‘DS2010’ for ‘downstairs2010’ because downstairs he seemed to have over 2000 items. 

A few weeks ago I attended a flea market and found the DS2010. It cost me a pretty penny but I didn’t care because it was for Jethro. I purchased it and hid it somewhere he does not frequent, the shed in the backyard. I plan to move it to the basement the day of our anniversary while he’s at work. I really hope that he remembers our anniversary. I will be so disappointed if he doesn’t. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Margie keeps giving me hints about some day next week. She thinks that I don’t remember that our one-year anniversary is next week. I do remember. How can I forget the happiest day of my life since I lost Shannon and Kelly? I never thought that I would be happy again but I am and all because of Margie. She has brought such light to my life and such joy. I have never smiled so much in the last year and never have I had such fear in the last year. I almost lost her twice so no way will I not celebrate having her in my life. She’s so cute when she tries to slyly remind me of the date. I try not to laugh or let on that I know that about our anniversary. I have arranged an intimate celebration for the two of us. I have planned for a quiet dinner, a little dancing because Margie loves to dance, and then home for a very, very private celebration. Margie’s not the only one who has read Kama Sutra. 

Margie has opened my eyes to many new things this year. I had not read Kama Sutra but after the first few months of marriage and the things that I experienced with Margie, that book has a special place in my nightstand. My Margie loves to dance. She enjoys many styles of dance. We dance at home to Ella, Frank, Cole, Duke, and more. I’m not one for fast dancing but my Margie goes out once a month with her friends, all female, to, as she says, ‘dance their butts off’. Now picture this, a group of ten ladies ranging in ages from middle thirties to early fifties, but all looking like they are in their middle twenties to middle forties. They dance to Beyonce, Rihanna, Maroon 5, Cardi B and others. But they will mesmerize you when they dance to Enrique Iglesias, Don Omar, and Marc Anthony. Of course I didn’t know who those people were so Margie wrote down their names for me.

Margie usually dances in the kitchen while she cooks. I came in one evening but she didn’t hear me or so I thought. She has excellent hearing and no way did I sneak up on her. I heard the music and walked quietly to the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks. The way that her hips moved, her arms moved in time with the music. My pants grew really tight at that moment and I had to take a really deep, deep breath to try to control my breathing. I knew that Margie was aware of my presence. I know that she heard me when I parked the truck. She just let me enjoy the show. She knows what she does to me and will get me so hot and bothered that I want to burst. She continued her dance until the end of the song. Walked over to the stove and turned off the burners. Sauntered up to me, took me by the tie, raised on her tiptoes and kissed me hard. Next thing I knew we were both naked on the sofa giving each other all that we could. I love when Margie dances.

So I’m looking forward to next week. I scheduled to take off that afternoon so that I can relax a bit before the events of the evening because it will be a ‘long’ evening if I have my way, and I usually get my way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro and Margie's one year wedding anniversary.

Past, Present and Future another NCIS story

Chapter 7

I’m standing here in the kitchen starting to get hot and bothered. I’m thinking, 

‘One day before our anniversary and I still haven’t heard anything from Jethro about how we will celebrate. I’m tired of waiting so I will just ask him. He’s downstairs in the basement now while I’m in the kitchen cooking dinner. I know what I would like to do. I would like to go out for dinner and dancing. I love to dance. I love to dance nice and slow with Jethro. It gives me such a nice warm feeling when he holds me in his arms. We sometimes dance and he will play Ella Fitzgerald, Frank Sinatra or Duke Ellington. I asked him once why he plays all those songs from the 40s and 50s, he says that growing up in Stillwater he didn’t hear the up to date songs and plus his parents liked that music so he did too. My taste in music is all over the place from Al Green to Phil Collins; from Adele to the Foo Fighters; from Luther Vandross to Lee Ann Womack; from The Four Seasons to Little Anthony & the Imperials; from the Righteous Brothers to Sam Cooke; and from Beethoven to Strauss.

What a great joy it would be to go to a dinner theatre kind of place where we can eat and then dance to a live band or a very good DJ. I would make requests for the slow love songs like “When I Fall in Love” by Nat King Cole, “All in the Game” by Tommy Edwards, and one of my favorites, “Can’t Help Falling in Love with You” by Elvis Presley. That would make my evening. Then we would come home and make love through the night. And when I say make love I mean nice and slow and hard and rough. That would be my idea of a perfect evening.’

All right let me finish this dinner before I burn something. In a minute or two I will call Jethro to come up for dinner. I will set the table and place the food on it before calling him. I just hope that he has something planned for tomorrow. 

Jethro’s downstairs trying to finish his project. He’s making a jewelry box for Margie. He knows that she already has one but he wanted to personally make one for her to use for her stud earrings. Margie doesn’t wear much jewelry when on assignments but when not in the field she wears bracelets and earrings. Her dangling earrings she keeps in one jewelry box because she has many of them but she usually has to hunt for her studs in the midst of her other earrings. She keeps talking about getting another jewelry box but she hasn’t yet. 

I’m thinking,

‘Margie’s very quiet upstairs tonight. She usually has music playing while she cooks. Did she find out what I have planned for tomorrow and it’s not to her liking? No, there’s no way she knows about the dinner and dancing. I didn’t tell anyone. I’d better finish this up before she calls me for dinner.’

“Jethro, dinner’s ready.”  
“Coming.”

We sit down to eat. During the dinner we talk about our day. Once we’ve finished dinner, Jethro helps me to clear the table. We stack the dishes at the sink for washing, drying and putting away. I don’t like to leave my kitchen dirty. After we finish I ask Jethro to sit with me on the sofa in the living room.

“Jethro tomorrow is our one year wedding anniversary. What are we doing to celebrate?”  
“One year already. Wow! What do you want to do?”

“What do you mean what do I want to do? Don’t you have something already planned? Please tell me you didn’t forget? How could you forget our anniversary? Wait, why are you laughing? Do you think it is funny that you forgot our anniversary? Jethro?”

“Margie, I did not forget our anniversary. I wanted to surprise you. I heard all of the hints that you gave in the last week. I planned things weeks ago. We’re going to dinner and dancing. I found this place that has a live band and plays music that we both will like and there’s a dance floor. Our reservation is for 7:00 p.m. tomorrow night.”

“Really? Why didn’t you just tell me? You know that I hate surprises. But I like this surprise. You are such a good husband. Thank you it sounds great. I love you. Did you get me a present too?”

“I’m not telling you.”

“You did, didn’t you? You’re the greatest! I will love the present whatever it is because you gave it to me.”

“Did you get a present for me Margie?”

“I’m not telling you. You will have to wait and see but I know that you will like it. Oops, I told you. Forget that I said that and act surprised when you see it.”

“I will and I love you too. Now are we ready for bed?”

“Yes, let’s go up now.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next day they both had the afternoon off. Margie sent Jethro on an errand in order to move his present to the basement. When he returned they had a snack so as not to spoil their appetite for dinner. They exchanged gifts. They both loved their gifts and knew that they would get much use out of them.

The dinner was delicious and they had a great time dancing. The band was excellent playing all of their favorite songs even the ones that Margie had thought about the day before. It was the best. Dancing with each other they felt like the only couple on the floor. The love flowing between them was almost palpable. 

They made it home, showered, and fell into bed. There was something different about tonight. They lay in bed; the moonlight provided the light for them to see. 

“I have never loved anyone the way that I love you Jethro. You are strong when I am weak. You give when I need. You see me when I hide myself within myself to shelter myself from life’s harshness. You pull me out of the darkness when I can’t see the light. God gave you to me for me. I will treasure you. Let me love you this night. Let me love you from your head to your feet and then let me love you more.”

And she did. No part of my body did she not caress, no inch of me did she not kiss and I shattered into bliss.

After I recovered I turned to my Margie,

“You make me strong. You allow me to be me. You don’t demand or try to control. You are my light. You are my safe harbor. I love you more than I thought possible, but I do. Let me love you this night. Let me feel you, let me taste you, let me surround you with my love.”

And he did. He felt me all over, he tasted me in the most exquisite of ways, he surrounded me and entered me and I floated into ecstasy.

After I recovered we turned to each other and said,

“Happy Anniversary”

We fell asleep sated and satisfied.

A/N: Thnx for reading and reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

Past, Present and Future another NCIS story

Chapter 8

Margie and the research and development team needed to test out some new devices and disguises. Margie knows how valuable these things can be in the field. A prosthetic nose, ear, fat suit and the like go a long way to alter one’s appearance so that even your mother wouldn’t recognize you. We’re not talking about Mrs. Doubtfire, or the Klumps, and not even Ethan Hunt. Try to imagine changing from Emma Watson to Halle Berry, or from J.K. Rowling to Oprah. 

Our people can teach Hollywood a thing or two. They’re serious about what they do because it could mean the difference between life and death for our agents. It has saved me many a time. And remember these things have to be easy enough to apply that the field agent can do it alone. Sometimes we go in as team on specific one-time situations when we use a team in a truck on-site. At those times you work as a team. But I’ve had occasion where it was just my lonesome trying to sell this guy on buying a nuke from me when he tried to force his favors on me. Well I popped a pill that turned my skin into oozing blisters and he thought long and hard about putting his appendage in places ‘not allowed’. Of course the effects wore off in a few hours but it gave me enough time to complete the sale of the fake nuke and added a tracking device to his ‘almost invisible’ appendage and leave.

Today we had me all made up to look like Jennifer Lawrence, long blond hair and all. This time I didn’t need lifts in my shoes because I’m 5’9” too but I’m not 27 and I went for green eyes all of this a stark contrast to my real brown hair with strands of gray, brown eyes, brown skin with red-orange undertones, and my almost 50 year old body. Let’s just say I worked it. We got everything set up and added wardrobe. I settled for a Carolina Herrera black pantsuit trying to cover as much skin as possible. We settled for a pair of Jimmy Choo black heels and so on and so on. Of course we made credentials to match my appearance. Now we just needed to test it out somewhere. Hmm… I think that I will test it out at NCIS. That will give me a chance to see my husband and to just see how observant those folks are there at Naval Criminal Investigative Service. 

I drove to NCIS in a Mercedes sedan, which is a contrast to my personal 1966 baby blue Mustang. I made it pass security and requested to speak with Special Agent Gibbs. We had the conversation all outlined as to why I came to NCIS. I walked to the ‘squad room’ for lack of a better description and spoke with Agents Gibbs, McGee, and Torres. Not one of them recognized me. Oh did I say that we also had a voice-altering device on my neck similar to what Ethan Hunt used in the Mission Impossible movie. I terminated the meeting and as I prepared to leave I looked at my husband, the very Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and said, “Hello Ace. Kak dela? (How are you?)” His eyes grew wide like saucers. He knew that I didn’t want to break my cover in front of everyone there so he excused us to one of the meeting rooms.

“Margie what are you doing? How did you get past security? What is this about?

“Calm down Jethro. I’m working. We needed to test out some new devices and disguises and I decided to test them here. If I could get pass you, the one who knows me the best, then I figured that I could get pass those who don’t know me at all.”

“Well you succeeded. When you said ‘hello Ace’ I almost had an accident, if you know what I mean.”

“TMI Jethro, too much information. Yes I know what you mean. How do I look?”

“You look fine but of course I prefer your natural look to any other look.”

“That’s good to know my love. How about we test it out on Director Vance and I come on to you and see his reaction.”

“No Margie this is a place of work not the Capitol Theatre. Now what do you do, head back to the office?”

“Oh you’re no fun. Yes I need to go back to work. This was fun. Don’t tell your team who I am. I may use this disguise again.”

“I would kiss you but I don’t want the image of how you look and sound now associated with kissing my wife. I’ll walk you out.”

“Thank you my love. See you later at home.”

“All right I will see you later.”

We walked out and I returned to my office and reported that the disguise was a great success.

When Jethro returned to his work area his team wanted to know what happened to that woman that looked like Jennifer Lawrence. Jethro told them that she had to leave. They returned to their work but a bit curious about the whole incident.

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Two weeks later we hosted a cook out at our house. It was a way for the team to spend some casual time together without all the hustle and bustle of work. Reeves and Torres volunteered to man the grill and Abby helped out with the McGee twins. Dr. Mallard brought a date and Leon came with his children. Leon’s daughter also pitched in and helped with the children since Jimmy Palmer and his wife also attended. Tobias came with his daughter as well as the others from Jethro’s team. Surprise of all Lydia came with a date, a Dr. Standish, a neurosurgeon at Georgetown University Hospital. They met at a function for one of the charities that Lydia supports. 

Oh and before I forget I invited a young couple. The young lady recently joined our running group. She and her fiancé are fairly new to the area. She’s a partner at one of the big law firms in town and he works for the FBI. Lydia didn’t know him though but I introduced them today at the cook out. The young lady’s name in Evangeline and her fiancé’s name is John. They are a very nice couple.

Everyone had a great time. We ate and talked and laughed and played games. Everyone helped to clean up and all left with bellies full. 

“Jethro, that was a nice gathering. Glad that everyone could make it. The food was good and the weather was perfect.”

“Yes, It was good to relax with friends. I’m glad that everyone pitched in to clean up. Now all we have left to do is to enjoy the rest of our evening.”

Then I hear the beginning strands of the song and I feel Jethro’s strong arms around me,

‘Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you’

(Can’t Help Falling In Love With You by Elvis Presley)

The song repeated as he walked me upstairs, clothing dropping on the floor as we ascended the stairs. By the time that we made it to the bedroom the passion was lit and there was nothing to do but to allow it to combust and so it did. Time and time again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shots ring out and not everyone makes it out unscathed.

Past, Present and Future another NCIS story

Chapter 9 

Jethro and his team are working on a case of a Marine Staff Sergeant who has been missing for a week. At the time of his disappearance he was working on a classified case in Communications at Quantico. After speaking with his Commanding Officer, Bishop and Torres reported that the Staff Sergeant Reynolds usually took vacation this time of year with his family but due to the intricacies of his work on this case he had to postpone their vacation. Bishop did speak with Sergeant Reynolds’ wife by telephone. Instead of denying the children a vacation this summer Mrs. Reynolds opted to take the children to visit her parents in Pennsylvania and left her husband at home. Mrs. Reynolds said that she last spoke with her husband eight days ago and was not worried because sometimes his work prevented him from contacting her.

McGee checked Sergeant Reynolds telephone records, both home and cell phones, and found a common number on both during the time in question. The number was traced to a burn phone but McGee was able to track the last call from a warehouse district in Norfolk. 

The team descended on the location and noticed activity in one of the warehouses on the far corner of the block. Jethro and Torres took the front and McGee and Bishop took the rear. They rushed the building and found Sergeant Reynolds tied to a chair and his four captors armed and firing at Jethro and his team. Jethro and Torres each took out one assailant and McGee and Bishop handled the other two. They released Sergeant Reynolds and led him out to their vehicles all the while contacting the necessary authorities to retrieve the bodies of the assailants. 

As soon as Sergeant Reynolds realized that he was safe he told Jethro and his team that the men had kidnapped him in order to obtain the codes for the classified information on which he worked. He said that he tried to explain to them time and time again that he didn’t have the entire code because it was safer not to have one person to know the entire code and instead each person had a piece of the code and only when you had all four could you then retrieve the information. The captors then made plans to kidnap the other three coders but Reynolds could not tell them whom the other coders were because he didn’t know.

Just as Jethro opened the back door to allow Reynolds to seat himself a shot rang out. Bishop turned and returned fire to what turned out to be the fifth man in this scheme and the master planner. He dropped dead from the blast from Bishop’s gun. Torres, Bishop and McGee turned back to look for Jethro. They didn’t see him. They walked to the side of his car and found him on the ground next to the open driver side door. He had a gunshot to the neck. They called for an ambulance.

McGee rode with Jethro to the hospital. While on the way he called Director Vance. Director Vance said that he would meet them at the hospital and would contact Jethro’s wife. Bishop and Torres stayed behind to answer questions from the police and then they each drove a car back to NCIS and then took a car to the hospital. 

Director Vance did not want to call Margie Gibbs with this dreadful news. He didn’t know Jethro’s condition yet but he knew that he had to call. He had her office number and called it but only received her voice mail. Hesitantly he called her cell phone,

“Agent Gibbs here how may I help you?”

“Margie, it’s Leon Vance.”

“Hello Leon what can I do for you? Do you need another contact?”

“No Margie. I’m calling because there’s been an accident. Jethro’s been shot.”

A second passed but nothing but silence. Leon wasn’t sure that she was still on the phone.

“Margie, are you there?”

“Where is he?”

“On the way to Bethesda. I’ll meet you there.”

“Leon thanks for calling me. I will see you there.”

Margie was out of the office at a meeting in the Pentagon. She motioned to her co-worker to inform him that she had an emergency and had to leave. He knew that it was serious not by the look on her face because you could never tell anything by looking at Agent Gibbs’s face. She had a true poker face. But he knew it was serious because she told him that it was an ‘emergency’. If it were anything else she would have simply said that she had to leave and would have left. Margie called her supervisor and told him of the situation. He responded that he would handle everything at the office and she just needs to take care of her husband. He told her to call him later to give him an update and if she needs him to do anything. She said thank you and ended the call.

I don’t even know how I made it to my car without breaking down. Yes I do. You’re a professional Margie you can handle this. This is different. This is Jethro. This is my Jethro. 

“Oh Lord please let him be all right. You gave him to me. Please let me have more time with him. Please. Amen.”

By the time I made it to the hospital, McGee met me at the door. Jethro was in surgery. McGee told me that Jethro took a bullet to the neck but they didn’t know the extent of the damage. They all had on vests but the vests don’t cover the neck. I thanked McGee for staying with Jethro and that I would keep him updated on Jethro’s progress. McGee wanted to stay but I reminded him that he had paperwork to handle to close the case and that’s what Jethro would want him to do. He agreed and left to return to the NCIS office. Just as he left Leon Vance came into the waiting room. He hugged me and offered his condolences. 

“He’ll be all right you know. This is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He’s made it through worse than this.”

I didn’t say anything in reply. We sat and waited. Leon left to get some coffee and I sat in the waiting room alone. The doctor came in to speak with me.

“Mrs. Gibbs, your husband took a bullet to his neck. Initially we thought that it hit the spinal cord but miraculously it did not. It did not do any major damage just caused a lot of bleeding. The surgery should last another hour. We want to make certain that we didn’t miss anything that might cause any later problems. He should be in recovery after that for an hour and then we will move him to a room. You will be able to see him then. Do you have any questions?’

“First I would like to thank you and your staff for taking such good care of my husband. How long of a recovery period can we expect and what limitations might he have?

“He will probably not need more than three weeks of recovery and we don’t expect any limitations. Of course he will have a sore neck for a while but that will improve over time. We anticipate a full recovery and he should be as good as new in a month or two. You are welcome by the way. We pride ourselves on providing the best care here at our hospital. If there’s nothing else I will return to the OR.”

“Thank you again doctor for the information and reassurance.”

The doctor left and Leon returned. I updated him on what the doctor reported. Leon said that he would return to the office and update everyone. I thanked him for coming. When Leon left I went to the ladies’ room, sat in one of the stalls and cried a good cry. I thanked God for protecting Jethro and for the care of the doctors and staff and the hospital. I left the stall to wash my hands and face, took a deep breath and returned to the waiting room. 

By the time that I returned to the waiting room it was full with Abby, Dr. Mallard, Bishop, Torres, and Lydia all surrounding me and asking for an update. I told them what the doctor said. They stayed for an hour or two and then left. I’m glad that I didn’t have to ask them to leave because they would have felt hurt but I really wanted to be alone. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts and prayers. I went to the chapel and gave thanks and then returned to the waiting room. When I returned to the waiting room this time the doctor was there waiting for me to let me know that they had moved Jethro to a room and that I could sit with him there. I took a deep cleansing breath and followed him to Jethro’s room. I was glad that it wasn’t in ICU. That meant that he was not critical.

I stood in the doorway looking in. In the bed lies my husband. His neck was bandaged; he had an IV in his left arm. He was breathing on his own and other than the bandage and IV he looked like he was sleeping. I walked into the room, pulled the chair nearer to the bed, sat down and held his right hand.

“Jethro, can you hear me? It’s Margie. Can you hear me? The doctors say that you’re going to be all right. The bullet didn’t do much damage. Can you hear me?”

No response. I just sat and looked at him. Then I stood and leaned over the bed. I touched his chin but made sure not to touch his neck. Don’t want to put any germs there. Then I touched his hair. I always thought that he looks so distinguished with his full head of gray hair. At least he’s not bald. My hand moved to his eyebrows, then his eyes, and finally I traced his lips. I leaned over and kissed his lips. I didn’t press too hard because I didn’t want to disturb him. The kiss lasted a little longer than I intended and then, and then I felt him returning the kiss. I gasped and raised my head and looked at his face. There looking back at me were those beautiful blue eyes that I love. 

“You do know that it’s against the law to molest someone unconscious.”

“You’re not unconscious, you’re talking to me. Oh Jethro, you’re awake! Oh my love!”

And then I kissed him for real. I told him what the doctor reported and then we just sat there looking at each other. Taking it all in that once again we survived. We survived another ordeal. We will work through this like we worked through the others. Together. The nurse entered to administer his medicine. They wanted to maintain his pain level so that it doesn’t stress his body and cause unnecessary movement of his neck. I took that moment to leave the room and to update everyone on his condition. They all agreed to wait until tomorrow to visit and I thanked them all.

Jethro was asleep by the time that I returned to his room. The staff had moved a cot into the room for me to use. Lydia, knowing me as she does, brought clothing and toiletries for me, when she came earlier in the evening. I showered in the attached bathroom and settled myself in for the night. Jethro and I will have our tomorrow and prayerfully many tomorrows after that.


	10. Chapter 10

Past, Present and Future another NCIS story

Chapter 10 The Talk

Jethro’s finally home from the hospital. The doctors said that he should make a full recovery since he was in good physical health before the gunshot wound and the bullet went in and out without causing any major damage. He will need to take it easy and do his stretching exercises but other than that he was good to go. We left all of the pain medications at the hospital. Neither of us are one to take pain medications. I know first hand how easy it is to become addicted to those things and the only things that I want to be addicted to are God and Jethro.

I sat Jethro up on the couch in the living room with everything that he needed within reach. I arranged to work from home so that I could take care of him. This time I left the front door unlocked so that people could come visit with him and he wouldn’t have to get up to open the door in case I wasn’t nearby. 

It was so funny when McGee and Torres came over to visit Jethro they both called out from the foyer, “Hello is anybody home? Can we come in?” I was sitting at the dining room table checking in to work on my laptop and Jethro was on the couch reading a book. When we heard them we looked at each other and we both burst out laughing. They heard us and came in and asked what was so funny. We just shook our heads and told them to come in and sit down. They visited for a while and then returned to work.

It surprised me that Jethro didn’t interrogate them about a case or anything. He just sat there and listened to them talk. I brought lunch to him and sat with him. 

“Jethro what’s wrong. You’re mighty quiet. You didn’t say much to McGee and Torres. You didn’t grill them about any cases. What’s going on with you? Are you in pain?”

“No Margie I’m not in pain. Nothing’s wrong really. I was just listening to what they had to say and I was thinking.”

“Thinking about what?

“Maybe it’s time for me to leave the field.”

“And do what?

“Leon has tried for years to get me to take the Assistant Director position but I keep telling him no.”

“Is that what you want? Will being an Assistant Director keep you out of harm’s way? If I remember correctly Leon was injured in a bomb blast and he’s not in the ‘field’. What makes you think that not working in the field will keep you safe? You could walk out of this door and get hit by a car right?”  
“I know Margie that could happen but what about if I retire maybe I can reduce my chances if I retire.”

“Do you want to retire Jethro?”

“No.”

“All right then let’s take retirement off the table. What is this about really? Tell me Jethro.”

“I’m scared Margie. I’m scared that we won’t get our happily ever after. I’ve already almost lost you twice and now this. What else is going to happen?”

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs you surprise me. I didn’t know that you believed in fairytales. And what are you talking about we won’t have our happily ever after. We’re living our happily ever after right now. You and I are alive. You and I are in love. You and I are together. You and I are healthy. I could go on an on but I won’t. Do you know how many people don’t have that? We both work dangerous jobs Jethro. We knew that coming in. We do the best that we can with what we have. I’m not in the ‘field’ anymore per se. I may have to handle some assignments administratively and if push comes to shove I may actually have to ‘put foot to the ground’ but for all intents and purposes I’m a ‘desk jockey’ now. You love your job. It’s what you do. Now if you want advancement and you want the Assistant Director position then take it because that’s the type of work you want to do now but don’t take it if you don’t really want it and you’re doing it just to avoid the danger of fieldwork.”

“When you say it that way Margie it looks different. I’ll think about it. I do love my job. But I am getting old and maybe it is time for me to move on and allow the younger ones to take the lead agent position. I can still be involved but not in the day-to-day action of the case but more on the administrative level. Plus it will give me the opportunity to use all of those contacts that you gave to me. It will also allow me to take advantage of that security level that I’ve seldom used. I may prove more of an asset to NCIS as an Assistant Director than I originally thought. I will give it some serious thought and we will talk again about it after I recover. I won’t make any decisions now while I’m down in the dumps because I’m not working.”

“Well I’m glad that I could help. I know it’s hard for such a get up and go guy like you to have down time but take advantage of it. I’m sure once you return to work you will long for a moment of rest. Plus you get to spend all day with me isn’t that a bonus?”

“Yes it is my love. You’ve taken such good care of me. I love you for it.”

“That’s what a wife is supposed to do Jethro. Now let me get back to work. Do you need anything before I return to my office in the dining room?”

“No Margie I don’t need anything else. I’m fine.”

As soon as he said those words his phone rang and I heard McGee talking about something. Jethro became engrossed in his conversation with McGee, giving orders over the phone and taking notes as he spoke with each of his team members. Abby even called. I smiled. That’s my Jethro. He’s in his element. He’ll realize it again soon enough. We all go through periods of self-doubt but then reality kicks us in the butt and we recalibrate ourselves and get back on course.

I booted up my computer again, pulled up my files, made notes, made phone calls, talked with my staff and sent emails. Of course all of my work on my computer and all of my phone calls are encrypted. I’ve been in the game long enough to know how someone can make some innocuous message look like a ‘doomsday alert’. I keep everything close to the cuff and short and precise.

It would take a book, several books indeed; to detail all of the precautions I’ve taken over the years that I’ve worked. From designated satellite feeds, poisons and antidotes, disguises, allies and enemies to friends and cohorts. I’ve built a network rivaled by none because I’ve been in this game a long time. Most of those with whom I worked when I first started, most not all, are either working in the private sector, retired, gone off the grid or dead. 

And Jethro has been in his field of work a long time too. He has connections and a network also. I think that he would be perfect as a Director but that’s not the kind of position that he wants and anyway Leon Vance is a fine Director of NCIS. In time Jethro will settle in his mind which way he wants to go, administrative or stay in the field. Whatever he chooses he will have my wholehearted support.

A/N: Only a few more chapters and this story will come to an end. Thnx for taking the journey with Margie and Jethro. Do leave a review, comments, kudos, etc.


	11. Chapter 11

Past, Present and Future another NCIS story 

Chapter 11 The Surprise

Jethro had finally returned to work last week and the cases kept coming. He decided to postpone any major change in his career path. He enjoyed his job and would continue with it for the present. Margie was out of the country at a conference at which Director Vance was also an attendee. Jethro and Margie talked each night. Everything and everyone was doing well.

Bishop and Reeves were in Scotland on a case. Torres and McGee were on ship in Norfolk on another case and Jethro was in DC working a case from his desk. Abby was busy in the lab but she acquiesced to having help. The new technician was named Casey. She was great and she got along well with Abby, which was a huge plus. Drs. Mallard and Palmer kept autopsy humming like a well-oiled machine. All was right in the NCIS world. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Two weeks later all members of Jethro’s team had returned to the office. Jethro and Margie are scheduled to have lunch together today. They will meet at a bistro near Jethro’s office. Jethro arrives first and waits near the door for Margie. She arrived soon after and they enter and place their orders. They eat and chitchat for a while and then Margie excuses herself to the ladies room. In the ladies room Margie vomits. The food evidently doesn’t agree with her stomach. She rinses her mouth, brushes her teeth and washes her hands. She’s glad that she keeps a toothbrush and toothpaste in her purse. Margie returns to the table.

“Are you all right Margie? You took a mighty long time in there. I was tempted to go look for you.”

“I’m fine Jethro just a little upset stomach. I guess the food didn’t agree with my stomach. Maybe they used a different sauce or seasoning this time because I’ve had this dish before without having such a reaction. I’m fine now. How’s your food?

“It’s good. Do you want some of mine?”

“No, I’m good. I’ve had enough to eat. Any way it’s getting late and we both need to return to our offices. Are you finished?”

“Yes, I’m finished. Are you sure you’re all right?”

“Yes, I’m sure Mr. Worry Wart. Come on let’s go.”

They leave the bistro; kiss good-bye and head in opposite directions.

Later that night at home Jethro and Margie sit down for dinner and have a pleasant meal. No stomach problem at all. They are both relieved. Margie doesn’t like to take medicines so she just drank a glass of water with a teaspoon of baking soda to settle her stomach and that worked. After dinner Jethro went down to the basement to work on ‘something’ and Margie sat at the dining room table working at her computer. She spoke with a cohort on the west coast and messaged them some files. With that done she retired for the evening. Jethro soon followed her and they showered and retired to bed.

That weekend Margie had a 10k racing event. She and Lydia usually participate each year. Margie convinced her running group to also run and everyone had a great time. Margie was so glad to continue her running. She had a marathon scheduled next month and she was excited about it. She knew that she had a physical exam a week before the race and that was good. That way she would be assured that everything was well with her given the events of a few years ago, the poisoning. She made certain to keep a tight rein on her health. She had many years ahead of her and she wanted to enjoy them all.

A month later Margie went in for her annual physical. They did the usual tests, the usual blood work and such. Everything looked fine. As she was talking with the doctor in the office the doctor’s assistant knocked on the door and motioned to the doctor. The doctor excused herself and spoke with her assistant. The doctor frowned and then turned to Margie. Margie had had the same doctor for years so they were on a first name basis.

“Margie we need to take another urine sample and another blood sample. Evidently there was some mix up in the lab. We will put a rush on it and we should have the results in 10 minutes.”

“Sure Miranda no problem. I know that you wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t necessary. Mistakes happen.”

Margie took the cup from the assistant and went to the rest room to ‘fill the cup’. She then went to the hematologist station and gave more blood. She returned to the doctor’s office to wait. Miranda wasn’t in her office when Margie went in so Margie just sat on the sofa in the office and skimmed through the magazines there. Just as Margie returned the magazine to the stack Miranda came into the office. Margie looked up at Miranda and Miranda had a worried look on her face.

“Miranda what did you find? What did the tests show? Is this a by-product of the poisoning from almost two years ago? What is it?”

“Margie, wait a moment. I will tell you everything. No it has nothing to do with the poisoning. You are clear from that. That is no longer a worry.”

“Then why do you have that scowl on your face. Give me the hard facts. What do I have? Is it fatal?”

“No it’s not fatal and stop jumping to conclusions. It is usually a normal event but for someone your age it is not usual. Margie you’re pregnant.”

“I’m what? There has to be some mistake. I’m too old to be pregnant. Are you sure you did the right tests, did you use my samples and not someone else’s? What am I saying of course you didn’t? I trust you Miranda so tell me the prognosis. I’m certain that you don’t have too many, no let me rephrase that, you don’t have any women in their fifties who are pregnant. What are the risks? I’m in good health so can I carry this pregnancy to term?”

“I wish that I could say yes but I really don’t know. You’re right I don’t have any women in their fifties who are pregnant but with today’s medical advancements there’s no reason why you shouldn’t carry this pregnancy to term. You didn’t know that you were pregnant did you?

“No I did not. It never crossed my mind. I thought that I was too old to get pregnant so I have not used any contraceptives of any sort. Now that I think about it I have been nauseous for the past several weeks. Do we know how far along I am?”

“No but we will soon. I need for you to return to the exam room and we will do an ultrasound. We will be able to tell how far along you are in the pregnancy. Now Margie with your advanced age this is considered a ‘high risk’ pregnancy. We will need to monitor you frequently. Also I would advise that after we finish the ultrasound that we do a NIPT, a noninvasive prenatal test, to rule out Down’s syndrome. The results usually take a week but we have a lab here and we can have the results in an hour. I know that it’s lot to digest but the sooner that we conduct these tests the better that we can plan on how to have you have a healthy baby and to keep you healthy. Are you ready? Do you want to call your husband? Do you need a moment?

“Miranda, I don’t shock easily but this has really knocked me for a loop. Yes I’m ready to return to the exam room. I want to know what we’re dealing with. I don’t want to call my husband just yet. I’m just trying to settle all of this in my brain right now and I don’t want to have to… No, I won’t call him just yet. He would probably faint because that’s what I feel like doing right now myself. Okay let’s do this.’

Miranda walked with her friend Margie to the exam room and instructed her assistant to contact the necessary personnel for the ultrasound and the NIPT. Margie entered the exam room, disrobed again, sat on the exam table and prayed. She prayed for peace, she prayed for a healthy child, she prayed for an understanding husband, she prayed for her health, she prayed for the medical staff that would treat her and then she thanked the Lord for this blessing. 

Margie never thought that she would have children. She knew early on that her job would make it quite difficult to bear and bring up a child. She refused to marry for the sake of marrying and with her mantra of ‘no sex without love’ that narrowed to zero any candidates for marriage. No one had captured Margie’s heart until she met Jethro again. He captured her heart when she met him all those years ago but they never saw each other again. She didn’t regret the choices that she made in her youth. They made her who she is today. She’s proud of who she is and she loves herself. She will love this baby. A baby! She smiled.

Miranda and her staff conducted the tests. The ultrasound revealed that she was 12 weeks pregnant and that she was having twins.

“Wait what did you say Miranda? I’m having twins and I’m twelve weeks pregnant. How could I be that far along and not know it? Are the babies all right? Can we tell the sex yet?”

“Margie, calm down everything is fine. You are in great health. There is no indication that there is anything wrong with the babies. If I can get them to move a bit maybe we can see, oh look here what is that, ah yes there he is, oh and he has a sister. It looks like you have a set of fraternal twins. Now let’s conduct the NIPT.”

Margie lay on the table overwhelmed by all of the information and the emotion she was feeling knowing that she was having a baby. Not just one baby but twins. Not just twins but a girl and a boy. She gets a boy and a girl all in one shot. She felt so blessed. She cried tears of joy. Now she wished that Jethro were here with her. But she was right not to call him because he would have had an accident on the way if she had called him to come to the doctor’s office. He would have thought that she was dying. I can’t blame him though. We’ve had some rough times since we came together but now we are having babies.

Since Margie has to wait an hour before she has the results of the NIPT she decides to call Jethro. After she dresses and goes to the room next to Miranda’s office to wait she sits and dials his number. He answers on the second ring,

“Hi how did the physical go are you back at your office.”

“No I’m still at the doctor’s office. Can you meet me here you know where it is? And before you ask it’s nothing bad but something showed up in my blood work and they had to run more tests. I’m waiting now for the results and I want you here when the results come. Can you come now?”

“Margie are you okay? What are you not telling me?”

“Jethro I don’t want to have this conversation on the phone so can you please come now?”

“I’m sorry, I’m on my way. Everything will be fine. I love you.”

“I love you too Jethro. See you soon.”

Jethro hung up the phone and told his team that he had to leave. They asked if everything was okay and he nodded yes. He thought to himself that he hopes that everything is okay. He made his way to Margie’s doctor’s office and arrived at the room where Margie was waiting just as Miranda entered with the results from the NIPT.

“Mr. Gibbs I’m glad that Margie called you. This is a very joyous occasion. Margie I have the results of the NIPT. Do you want me to read them before or after you update Mr. Gibbs on the results of the earlier tests?

“Miranda, first just tell me if the NIPT indicate any problems.”

“No it does not. Everything is perfect.”

“Great, then can you just sit with us while I tell my husband the news. Do you have any smelling salts handy because we might need them?”

“Don’t worry about that Margie we will handle whatever happens. I will sit over here out of the way while you talk with your husband. I will answer any questions that he has.’

“Thank you Miranda.”

“Margie why would I need smelling salts. Is something seriously wrong with you? What is it?

“Jethro I’m pregnant? I’m pregnant with twins, a girl and a boy. As Miranda just said the tests show that the babies are fine. Jethro, did you hear me? Jethro, Jethro are you all right?

Jethro sat there stunned. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He thought, ‘how could this be? They’re too old to have children. At least I thought that Margie was too old to have children. We’re having a baby. We’re having two babies. The babies are fine.’

Jethro turned to Margie, took her in his arms and hugged her. He then took her chin in his hand, turned her face to him and said, ‘thank you’.

“Are you happy about this Jethro. I am.”

“Yes Margie I am very happy about this. Is it safe for you?”

At that point Miranda explained to Jethro all the same things that she told Margie. They will monitor her closely and frequently but Miranda did not anticipate any problems. Because Margie is in such great physical health that increases the probability of a problem free pregnancy. Miranda asked if they had any more questions and they both stated that they did not at this moment. Miranda left them there to discuss things privately.

“I apologize for not calling you earlier Jethro but I was just overwhelmed thinking about having these babies. I’m glad that I came to my senses and finally called you and you made it here just in time. Are you happy about this Jethro? I know that it is a huge surprise and we didn’t plan for this but are you really happy? You can tell me if you’re not and I will be okay with that. Not really but I will say that I am okay with it. I’m having these babies. Whatever I have to do I’m having these babies. Are you happy Jethro?”

“Alexis Marjorie Gibbs I am happy, I am beyond happy that I’m going to be a father. Don’t ask me that again okay.”

“Okay.”

“You do know that we will have to make some changes to make ready for these little bundles of joy. It’s been a long while since I’ve had to care for a baby. You’ve never cared for one so we have a lot of learning to do. I won’t even talk about how old we are. That doesn’t matter. We’re having babies!!”

And then they kissed each other. They were so happy and so in love. The kiss was getting a bit intense and they came up for air.

“That’s how we ended up in this predicament mister.”

“Well I didn’t do it by myself missy.”

“No you didn’t and I enjoyed every single moment of bliss. Jethro we’re having babies!!”

“Yes we are. Are you ready to go home now or are you going back to the office?”

“No let’s go home. Once Miranda told me the news I called my office and took the rest of the day and tomorrow off. What about you, do you need to return to the office?

“No when you called I took off the rest of the day too. Come on let’s go home.”

“Wait! Here are the pictures of the ultrasound. Say hello to your son and daughter.”

Jethro looked at the pictures and was overwhelmed. Tears welled in his eyes but he did not cry. He thanked the Lord for these blessings.

“Okay let’s go home. We have a lot to talk about. Do you want me to pick up some food on the way? I want you to drive straight home, no stops, no detours, understand?”

“Yes sir. I love it when you get all demanding. It’s very sexy.”

“Margie are your hormones out of whack already? Let’s go.”

“Does that really happen my hormones will go out of whack? I have to ask Miranda at the next office visit. I’m ready. I will see you at home.”

Jethro walked Margie to her car. Got her settled in, kissed her good-bye and left to pick up some food. He arrived home with the food and found Margie sitting on the sofa in the living room. She was grinning from ear to ear. Jethro took the food to the kitchen, placed it on the counter and returned to the living room.

“Why are you smiling so?”

“For the same reason that you are smiling. We’re having babies. ‘Margie and Jethro in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First come love then come marriage. Here comes Jethro with a baby carriage’. I am so happy. I never thought that I would have children and now I will have two. We will have two. We will not just me. That is worth a smile. Who do we call first or do you want to wait and we two just dwell in this euphoria?”

“Let’s wait and have tonight to ourselves. Agreed.”

“Aye, aye sir. I agree. Let’s eat,”

They sat at the dining room table and ate their dinner. Margie went up to shower and Jethro cleaned up. Jethro met Margie in the bedroom after his shower. They lie on the bed and hold each other. 

“I never told you this Jethro but I fell in love with you when I met you in Paris. You had my heart. I met other men after you but you had my heart. I am so thankful that you are in my life now. You have given me these two gifts that I’m carrying in my belly. They are our love manifested. Thank you for your gift.”

“I love you Alexis Marjorie. You have given me a gift too. Not only these babies that you carry but every day you give me your love and I am thankful. Yes these babies are a symbol of our love. You will be a great mother. I’ve been a dad before and I never thought that I would be again but I was wrong. You have given me so many things that I thought that I wouldn’t have again. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“You’re a good man Jethro. What you did was opened your heart to love and love came in and dwelt. See I told you that we’re living our happily ever after. I told you.”

“Yes you did.”

Margie turned to her night stand and tapped play on her iPod, the song wafted through the speakers,

‘And in the morning when I kiss his eyes  
He takes me down and rocks me slow  
And in the evening when the moon is high  
He holds me close and won't let go  
He won't let go  
He fills me up  
He gives me love  
More love than I've ever seen  
He's all I've got  
He's all I've got in this world  
But he's all the man that I need’  
(All the Man that I Need, Whitney Houston)

She kissed his eyes and then she kissed his cheeks and then she kissed his lips. They made love sweet and slow. They fell asleep holding each other close.


	12. Chapter 12

Past, Present and Future another NCIS story 

Chapter 12 Telling the Family

Jethro woke up and rolled over to hug Margie but she wasn’t in the bed. He looked around and didn’t see her and was about to call her name when he heard her in the bathroom. 

‘Ugh’, ‘ugh’, ‘ugh’ I could hear her say as she ‘lost’ her dinner. I jumped up and opened the bathroom door and there I saw my sweet Margie leaning over the toilet throwing up. She threw up a couple of times before I made it to the sink to get a washcloth and a cup of mouthwash. She flushed the toilet after each session. I didn’t try to talk with her because her mouth was busy trying to expel the contents of her stomach but I did kneel down behind her and rubbed her back. She tried to turn around to look at me but just as she moved her head towards me she had to jerk it back to make it over the toilet in time. We two sat there for a few minutes and things seem to subside. We sat there for a few moments more just to make sure that the vomiting had ended. Once assured of that I handed the cup of mouthwash to her and she swished it in her mouth and spat it out in the toilet. I flushed the toilet and helped her stand and walked her to the sink. I wiped her mouth and then she brushed her teeth, rinsed her mouth again and then washed her face. I hugged her and asked if she was okay.

“Other than my stomach feeling like someone punched me I am ‘hunky dory’. How long does this throwing up last? I have to ask Miranda. What I want now is a shower. Throwing up is hard work. I’m all sweaty now and I stink, as least I feel like I stink. Can you get me another nightgown because this one had an accident?”

“Okay, you get in the shower and I’ll get the nightgown. Do you need anything else?”

“No, I think that I’m okay now. You go back to sleep you have to go to work in a few hours. What time is it? Oh my, it is 4:30 a.m. go back to sleep. You can get a few more hours of sleep before you have to get up. I’ll be all right.”

“Don’t worry about me you just get in the shower and I’ll be right back.”

“Jethro just leave the night gown on the hook on the door and I will get it when I’m finished. Go back to bed please. I feel bad for waking you so early.”

“Margie, stop talking, get in the shower, now.”

“Okay.”

I went to the bedroom to get Margie another nightgown. I put the nightgown on the hook on the door then went to make a phone call. I called off for the day. I didn’t want to leave Margie home alone today after this morning vomiting session and I planned to have her call her doctor as soon as the doctor’s office opened. I wanted to make sure that everything was all right with Margie.

Margie finished her shower, dressed in the fresh nightgown and returned to bed. She had taken the soiled nightgown into the shower with her and washed it and left it hanging in the shower. Once Margie was in bed I told her that I had called off for the day and that we would call her doctor to make sure that everything is all right with her. Margie didn’t argue with me. We both fell asleep.

I awoke to smell breakfast cooking downstairs. Jethro is making pancakes, eggs, and sausage one of my favorite meals usually but this morning, not so much. I make it to the bathroom just in time. How long will this last? It’s 9:00 a.m. and the doctor should be in her office now. I dial her number and the receptionist puts me on hold after she says, “the doctor will speak with you shortly”. I grab my robe and go downstairs. When I make it to the kitchen I rush to the side door and opened it to let in some air and let out the odors from the food. I tell Jethro that I’m waiting for Miranda to come to the phone. I put the call on speaker and by that time Miranda is on the line,

“Marjorie, are you all right? I know that you wouldn’t call unless something was happening.”

“I don’t know Miranda. I was up early this morning vomiting my guts out and I just woke up and smelled breakfast cooking I had to throw up again. How long does this throwing up thing last?”

“Marjorie, morning sickness is normal with pregnancy. It usually stops around 14 weeks so you don’t have much longer to put up with it, although it could last as long as 20 weeks. You are in good health and all the tests show that the babies are fine so don’t worry so much. If you notice sensitivity to certain foods or smells just simply avoid those foods. Also crackers and ginger ale can help. Any more questions?”

“Dr. Stevenson, what can I do to help Marjorie? I’ve already dumped the breakfast outside so that the smell doesn’t linger so what can I do?”

“You’re doing it Mr. Gibbs. Being attentive to her needs will be a great help. Her body is going through a tremendous change. Just stay attentive to her. Anything else?”

“No not at this time. Thank you for your help Dr. Stevenson.”

“You are welcome Mr. Gibbs. Marjorie is not only my patient but she is also a good friend. She can call me any time. I know that this is new to her and she may feel overwhelmed at times, and that’s to be expected, but you both will be all right. I will go now if you don’t have any more questions. Marjorie I will see you in the office next week just as a precaution to make sure that everything is all right. I will text you with the time and date. I know that you will adjust your schedule to make the appointment. You always do. Take care you two. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Thank you Miranda. I will await your text and of course I will see you at the appointment.”

“Thank you again Dr. Stevenson and I too will see you at the appointment.”

Margie ended the call and sat in the living room and Jethro came in and sat with her.

“Well we know that things are fine. Throwing up is normal. Okay I can handle that. Sorry about breakfast. Maybe I’ll just have some shredded wheat and a little milk for breakfast.”

“Don’t worry about the breakfast, whatever you need is what we will do. So I will cross off those foods until the morning sickness passes. I think that I will join you with the shredded wheat. I haven’t had those in a long time. Come on you need to eat and feed our babies.”

“Yes I do need to feed our babies. And you know what I will add some fruit too. I’m glad that you will go to the appointment with me. Thank you.”

“Margie you don’t need to thank me. I will go to as many appointments as I can until you get tired of me and tell me to get out. Come on let’s eat.”

“Jethro we have to call my parents and get them over here to tell the good news. I want to see their faces. You go ahead and get the bowls and cereal and fruit. I will call my mom and dad and have them come over after we finish breakfast. I also need to tell Lydia and you might want to tell your team. How about dinner tonight? We can invite everyone over and tell them all at the same time. I really would like to get it out of the way. I’ll have Lydia come over after my parents.”

“That sounds like a good plan. Think about what you might want for dinner. We don’t want you to get sick again. I will call Leon and my team after breakfast. I’ll have Tobias to come when you meet with Lydia. Come on let’s eat.”

They sat and ate breakfast. Everything settled fine in Margie’s stomach. They both made their phone calls and everyone agreed to come at the appointed times. Margie dressed and did some computer work while she waited for her parents to arrive. They came and sat in the living room.

“Mom and Dad I’m so glad that you could come over on such short notice. I know how busy you two can be even if you are retired.”

“Alexis we are never too busy for you. Now what did you want to tell us? You’re not sick are you?”

“No Mom I’m not sick, I’m healthy and fit. Jethro and I have some great news we just found out yesterday. I’m pregnant with twins, a girl and a boy. The babies are fine.”

“Wait a minute! Did you just say that you are pregnant? How can that happen you are in your fifties?”

“Mom I’m sure you know about the birds and the bees, you had me. All joking aside, I know that I am in my fifties but I am also pregnant without a doubt, twelve weeks as a matter of fact.”

“Oh my darling baby is having a baby, no having babies. Oh I am so happy, I am so happy for the two of you. Thomas our baby is having babies!”

“Amanda I heard. Alexis my darling girl, your father is so happy for you. You look so happy and that’s all a father could ever wish for his daughter. I’m going to be a grandpa. I never thought that it would happen and now look I will have two grandchildren. I am overwhelmed and you know that it takes a lot to get me emotional.”

“I know Dad they didn’t call you the ‘Stone Judge’ for no reason. You are tough as nails except when it comes to mom and me then you are a marshmallow. I love you Mom and Dad.”

“I love you too Alexis. Your father and I are so happy for you two. This is a huge undertaking. Whatever you need from us just let us know. Thomas we have to set up trust funds for our grandchildren, educational funds and whatever other fund we can think of. Alexis we have to go shopping for clothes and furniture and…”

“Mom, mom, slow down we have time. Jethro and I are just settling into the reality of all of this. We have other meetings today to tell our friends. Of course we wanted to tell you first. We’ll go later to Jethro’s parents’ burial sites and lay flowers as a way to tell them but we know we only have to say the words and they will hear them from heaven. Now you two head on out. I know that you have swimming at noon so get to it. We love you both.”

“Jethro you’ve been very quiet in all of this. How are you son?”

“I’m fine, more than fine I am thrilled Thomas and Amanda. Your daughter always seems to give me things I never thought that I would have again. First she gives me love and now I will be a father again. I can’t tell you what that means to me. I love your daughter beyond measure and I thank you sincerely for her.”

“Yes, she is something else our little Alexis. Everyone else might call her Margie but she will always be our Alexis. A name of strength ‘protector of mankind’. That’s our girl. All right we will leave you two but we expect regular updates. If you need anything, I mean anything; do not hesitate to contact us. We love you both. Take care of each other and take care of my grandchildren.”

“All right Amanda, let Alexis go you’re cutting off her breath. Leave these two love birds alone.”

“What do you mean Thomas, love birds? We’re still love birds ourselves aren’t we dear?”

“Yes we are but you and I will leave them here and we will go to our own ‘nest’.”

“All right Thomas I’m ready. Goodbye you two. Talk with you later.”

“Goodbye Mom and Dad thanks for coming.”

Amanda and Thomas McGregor are two excited soon to be grandparents. They left their daughter and son-in-law’s home with smiles on their faces and joy in their hearts. This was such exciting news. They will be there for these two in whatever way they needed them. Amanda and Thomas were so glad that they kept themselves in good physical and mental shape. They would be around to enjoy their grandchildren for many years to come.

“Well that went well don’t you think Jethro?”

“Yes it did. Your parents were very happy. I’m glad that we decided to go and leave flowers at my parents’ graves as a way of telling them. Were they here they would be so excited.”

“I’m sure that they would. Okay we have a little while before Lydia and Tobias arrive. I think that I will get a snack, maybe a piece of fruit. Do you want anything?

“No, I’m good. Is your stomach bothering you?”

“No, just hungry which is strange for me but I will go with the flow.”

A half an hour later, Lydia and Tobias arrive. We all settle into the living room and this time Jethro delivers the news.

“Thanks for coming over on such short notice but we have some news to share with you our friends. Margie and I are pregnant with twins.”

“We understand how Margie could get pregnant but how did you get pregnant Jethro?” both Lydia and Tobias joked.

“All kidding aside that is fantastic news. How, I don’t mean how, how but you are over fifty so how are you pregnant?”

“The same way anybody gets pregnant Tobias. I’m in great health and the doctor doesn’t foresee any problems with me carrying this pregnancy to term.”

Lydia jumped up and hugged Marjorie and Tobias shook hands with Jethro.

“Congratulations you two! You will make great parents. You’re having twins. Wow! When you do something you do it big. Whatever help you need you know that you can depend on me. I don’t know about Tobias but I still remember raising my kids and now with my grandchildren I get to experience child rearing again but this time I can send them home when I get tired of them.”

“Thanks Lydia I knew that I could depend on you. So what do you have to offer Tobias?”

“Not much. I can get drunk with Jethro when he can’t cope. It’s a good thing he already has gray hair because he would surely get them now having children at his age and twins to boot.”

“Leave it to you Tobias to bring up the age thing. Nobody else did. Margie and I know all too well how old we are but we are both in good health and mind and we will soon have two precious babies to care for. We are thankful to have the support of family and friends. We can include you in that number can’t we Tobias?”

“Jethro and Marjorie I’m just kidding. Of course you can count on me. Uncle Tobias has a nice ring to it. I’ve never been an uncle before.”

“Jethro I don’t know what you think of having Tobias being called uncle by our children. He is a bit of a shady character after all. We’ll think about it Tobias.”

“You wound me Marjorie, you wound me. I am not a shady character, well not most of the time. Congratulations you two! I really mean it. Whatever I can do to help count me in. Jethro you can depend on me to help assemble the cribs. Oh wait! Knowing Jethro as I do he will probably build them himself down in his workshop.”

“Okay before you two macho men start squaring off you now have to leave because we have things to do. Can you two come back tonight for dinner? We invited Jethro’s team over to tell them the news and we have things to do before then.”

“What time do you want me to return Margie? I can’t speak for Tobias but I will rearrange my schedule if I have to.”

“Seven o’clock. We will provide dinner you just need show up and provide support of course.”

“I will be there too Marjorie. I’ll leave now so that you two can get things ready for your night. Congratulations again.”

“Thanks Tobias and I say that for Jethro and me.”

Lydia and Tobias left and went their separate ways.

“Margie what do we have to do before dinner that Lydia and Tobias had to leave? I’ve already placed the dinner order and we already have drinks in the house. What else do we have to do?”

“I don’t know what is happening to me but I will not question it but right now at this exact moment I need to s***w you, f*** you, make love to you, all three. If Lydia and Tobias had stayed any longer they would have seen something that they didn’t need to see. Now I think that I can make it to the bedroom. I’ll give you a head start. But when I get there, no holds barred. I am ravenous.”

Jethro quickly made his way to the bedroom and no sooner had he crossed the threshold but Margie was on him. Pushing and pulling until they were both in their ‘birthday suits’. She wasn’t kidding she was ravenous and she feasted on me and I enjoyed every moment, every second, every nanosecond of her devouring me. If this happens through the rest of the pregnancy, whew I will need to up my vitamins. Margie once told me that she wouldn’t have me taking ‘those little blue pills’. She said that in her travels she learned ways to keep a man aroused without internal stimulants and she was not kidding. Needless to say that we both needed a shower and nap before our dinner guests arrived. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

All the dinner guests arrived on schedule. We all ate dinner and then sat around the living and dining rooms and chatted until the big “reveal”.

“Thank you everyone for coming on such short notice. We wanted you all here to share some great news. Marjorie and I are having twins.”

“Twin what?” asked Abby.

“Marjorie is pregnant and we are having twin babies.”

Silence. Everyone looked at each other and then they all smiled and as one said,

“CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!”

“When are you due?” “How did this happen?” “Are you all right?” “Way to go Jethro!” These were some of the comments from the group.

“We just found out yesterday and we wanted to share the good news with our friends. Marjorie and I told her parents earlier today.”

“So that’s why you had to leave the office yesterday and why you didn’t come in today. So is everything all right?” asked Leon. All the others looked at us also waiting for a response.

“Yes the doctor says that everything is fine and she will monitor me closely. She sees no difficulty in my having a successful pregnancy even at my age, before any of you interject about how old I am.” Margie responded looking directly at Tobias who shamefully glanced away.

“We’re glad to hear that and I think that I can speak for the group that whatever you need don’t hesitate to contact us,” said Dr. Mallard.

“Here, here! A toast to Marjorie and Gibbs,” they all said.

“Thank you all for coming. We hate to see you go but we need to call it a night. We both have to return to work in the morning and we need our rest, Marjorie especially. So we will say good night to you all.”

“Good night Marjorie and Gibbs.”

They all left. They had already cleaned up after dinner before the little announcement meeting so Jethro didn’t have much to do but take out the garbage. He didn’t want to leave anything in the kitchen that might cause a smell that would upset Margie’s stomach.

He locked up and met Margie upstairs. 

“I think that I will take another shower before I go to bed. I feel kind of sticky.”

“I think that I will join you to help you wash your back.”

“Thank you kind sir, you take such good care of me.”

“I aim to please Madame, I aim to please.”

“That you do my love, that you do.”

They left the shower squeaky clean and a little out of breath but slept soundly that night. 

A/N: Not everyone calls Marjorie by her shortened name of Margie. Her parents call her Alexis, her ‘close’ friends and Jethro call her Margie, although Lydia sometimes calls her Allie. Those of Jethro’s team who don’t know her well call her Marjorie or Mrs. Gibbs. At work she’s called Agent McGregor.


	13. Chapter 13

Past, Present and Future another NCIS story 

Chapter 13 A Problem Arises

Three months later and my pregnancy is progressing well. Miranda has me in her office twice a month. The babies are growing as expected. The morning sickness ended, thank goodness, and I am feeling much better. Although I didn’t run in the marathon a few months ago I am still active. Miranda advised against the high impact running and suggested swimming instead. That wasn’t as much of a let down as I though it might be. My Mom and Dad always talk about how much they enjoy their daily swims now I understand their enthusiasm. The swimming still allows me to get a good work out and I still walk my miles even if I can’t run them. 

When Jethro and I married and I moved in with him I ran around in the neighborhood. One day one of the neighbors asked me how far did I run and I told her that I run five miles out and five miles back for a total of 10 miles. She asked if she could run with me. She was a new mom and trying to get back in shape. She ran in the past and wanted to return to it. I quickly said yes and the next day she joined me in the run. We had great fun and got to know each other although in my line of work you can only say so much. From the two of us our running group grew to 10 consisting of both male and female. There were two couples and the rest of us ran solo. When I decided that I wouldn’t run while I was pregnant I told my group that I was taking some time off. They understood and wished me well. 

I started walking on my own just as I initially did with the running. Three weeks in another neighbor stopped me and asked me how far did I walk. By then I had reduced my miles to 3 miles out and 3 miles back for a total of 6 miles. Because I did the swimming also I didn’t want to do too much and risk a miscarriage. This neighbor asked if she and her husband could join me. They both had knee problems but knew that they still needed to stay active. Of course I agreed and we started walking together. It’s nice to walk in a group, if nothing else for the talking that goes on and you don’t feel like it’s such a chore because it can get that way sometimes and because it cuts down on the earphones in your ear while you listen to music or books while running or walking. You need to give your ears a rest. 

Our walking group has grown to 10 also. We have fun and now we choose a topic a day to discuss. In order to keep the topic lively we ban discussions on politics, religion and sex. Yesterday we all talked about our favorite Aretha Franklin song. One or two of the younger ones in the group didn’t know about Aretha, at least they weren’t aware that they did until the older of us starting singing ‘Respect’ and then they joined in. We had a great walk. I made it back home in good time to shower and change and cook dinner before Jethro arrived. He called earlier to let me know that he would get home a little later than usual. It worked out great for me because I got in a good walk. I swim every other evening and I walk every evening. On the weekends I do both each day. My body feels great. Miranda says that my weight gain is within normal range and the babies look fine.

So I’m in the kitchen cooking and singing and dancing, some of my favorite things to do. I have my music blasting and I’m dancing to Enrique Iglesias, ‘Bailando’. I love the beat to this song. My hips are moving back and forth and I add some of my belly dance moves that I learned years ago during an assignment. I’m dancing around in the kitchen but even with all the noise of the music I still hear when Jethro enters the house. My job required me to keenly develop my senses and they have kept me out of harm’s way. I continue to dance and sense Jethro in the doorway. He doesn’t say anything he just stands there.

I hear the music playing as I enter the house. Margie’s in the kitchen and I know that she’s cooking and dancing because I can smell the food and when there’s music then Margie’s dancing. I walk to the doorway to the kitchen and just stand there watching her. I know that she knows that I’m here but she doesn’t stop dancing and I don’t want her to. She’s showing now. Her pregnant belly is evident. She has on a pair of shorts and one of my Marine Corps shirts and her hips are moving in such a tantalizing way. She looks so sexy and alluring and I start to get a bit hot. Cool down mister I think to myself. ‘Your pregnant wife doesn’t need you ‘jumping her bones’ the minute that you walk in the door.’ Margie turns around and looks at me. She sees the look in my eyes and then she goes to the stove and turns off the burners and walks to me.

“Hello love I’ve cooked a great meal for you, my hard working husband. I want you to go and take a shower and then we can eat.”

She turns to walk away from me and I hold her wrist and say,

“While I am hungry and I could eat, I have something else in mind. I do need a shower but if I take one now I will only need to take another one because right now, at this moment we are about to get dirty, both of us.”

I pull her to the sofa and that ‘was all she wrote’. We both took a nice long shower after that and ate the delicious dinner that Margie had prepared. This wife of mine does things to me, makes me feel such things that I surprise myself but it’s a good surprise. She looks even more beautiful to me now that she is pregnant, if that’s even possible. 

Margie always had this beauty about her even when I met her all those years ago in Paris. She took such good care of me back then and that just added to her beauty. And now that she’s pregnant it has just magnified. Her eyes sparkle, her lips I just want to kiss all of the time, and her body was always fit and trim and you would think that with the weight gain from the pregnancy that would change her but she looks more fit and trim. I know that she doesn’t run now so as not to risk any complications with the pregnancy and in a way I’m a bit sad about that because Margie loves to run but she said to me, 

“Jethro I can always run later but I can’t have babies later. This I know is my only opportunity for babies. Miranda’s already alerted me to the possibility that once this pregnancy ends that my body will probably blast into menopause with a vengeance to make up for lost time. I’m good not running. I will not do anything to jeopardize our babies.”

\-----------------------------------------------  
One month later I am seven months pregnant and still things are progressing well. I continue to work and everyone in the office is so happy for me. My supervisor and the Director insisted that if I wanted to work from home that I could. They would have the IT staff set up whatever I needed. I appreciated the offer and acquiesced. I knew that some days it grew a bit more difficult to make it to the office. That only confirmed for me the wisdom of building that addition in the back of the house. When Jethro and I decided to marry and I would move into his house I knew that I would need a designated office. I do use the dining room table a lot of the time but that’s just to be near Jethro when he’s sitting on the sofa reading. When I have serious work to do I do it from my office. We extended the back of the house several feet in order to add an office and to increase the size of the master bedroom and bathroom and to add a walk in closet in the master bedroom. We made certain not to damage the garden where Kelly had buried her time capsule. It was most important to maintain that area. Even with the addition we still have a nice yard and garden.

I was home alone today and working from home. Jethro was out of town on a case with his team. He was in Roanoke, VA. I asked him to stop by Black Dog Salvage and say hello to Robert and Mike for me. ‘Salvage Dawgs’ is one of my favorite shows. I took a break for lunch and went to the kitchen. Just as I made it to the dining room to sit and enjoy my fruit, chicken salad and glasses of water and milk I felt a twinge in my belly. The babies had been moving all morning so I didn’t think anything of it until it happened again and didn’t ease up. “Oh Lord please don’t let me lose my babies, please!” I have Miranda’s number on speed dial and I called her. I described the pain and she told me that she has called for an ambulance and they will take me to the hospital and she will meet me there. She asked if anyone was here with me and I told her no. She said just unlock the door and wait for the ambulance. She told me to sit down and wait and take deep breaths to calm myself. I told her that I was calm and I would wait for the ambulance. I made it to the door to unlock it and just as I did the doorbell rang. I opened the door and there stood my mother. She took one look at me and said,

“My baby what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know Mom. I’m in pain. I just called the doctor and she called for an ambulance. It should arrive any minute now. Oh mommy I don’t want to lose my babies.”

“I know baby, I know. I know Jethro is out of town that’s why I stopped by. Oh here’s the ambulance!”

I am so glad that my mother’s here. I won’t have to go through this alone. I whisper a prayer and relaxed my body. The EMTs took my vitals and loaded me in the ambulance. My mom followed in her car. Miranda met us at the hospital and they rushed me into an exam room. They set up a fetal monitor and took blood work and took several other tests. 

I was concentrating on breathing and talking in my mind to my babies. “Don’t be afraid my darlings, mommy won’t let anything happen to you. It’s going to be all right. I love you two so much. Mommy and Daddy love you so much. Don’t be afraid.”

The pain began to subside. The medical staff didn’t want to give me any kinds of meds until they knew what caused the pain. Miranda returned to the exam room with the test results. I introduced her to my mother. I only call her Miranda when no one else is around otherwise I respectfully address her as Dr. Stevenson. 

“Dr. Stevenson am I losing my babies? What’s wrong?”

“No Margie you’re not losing your babies. Your babies are fine. We’ve ruled out any serious conditions and have concluded that you were having muscle spasms. That’s not common but it does happen. You already know that yours is a high-risk pregnancy due to your age but due to your great health you have not experienced any of the usual ailments that come with high-risk pregnancies such as high blood pressure, gestational diabetes, or the sort. What we’ve determined is that with the weight of the babies it caused strain on your pelvic muscles and you had muscle spasms. That’s not to say that the babies are too heavy for you to carry, no, all that means is that your body is trying to adjust to this new phenomenon. We will keep you overnight for observation but we don’t foresee any additional problems. We have a room for you and they will come in shortly to move you to it. Don’t worry everything will be all right. You and the babies are fine.”

“Dr. Stevenson, thank you so much for meeting us here. I don’t know how relaxed I might have been if another doctor, someone I don’t know, was treating me. Do I need to make any changes in my routine as a result of this?”

“No I don’t think that you do. It’s good that you have continued your exercise routine and that by all measure was the reason that the muscle spasms didn’t occur sooner. I do have a brochure on some additional muscle strengthening exercises that will assist you.”

“Dr. Stevenson I know that this might sound inappropriate but what about sex. Will that cause a problem? I have such an appetite these days. Every time my husband is in the room I’m like a heat seeking missile.”

“No, Margie that shouldn’t cause a problem, in actuality that might help. Just no pressure on the babies if you ‘get my drift’.”

“I ‘get your drift’, no missionary, understood. That’s a relief because I don’t know if I can go for months without sex. Have you seen my husband, he’s like a poster child of, ‘Sex me up’.”

“TMI Alexis, I don’t need to hear all of this. My mother ears are ringing now.”

“Sure Mom like I believe that. Anyway thanks Dr. Stevenson. Will I see you again before discharge?”

“Yes you will. I will check in with the floor doctor tonight and will check on you in the morning to sign your release forms. Have a good night and rest. It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. McGregor.”

“My pleasure Dr. Stevenson and thank you for taking such good care of my daughter.”

Miranda left and the staff came to move me to my room. They had me all settled by the time my mother made it to my room. I felt so much better. Mom had called Dad and he was on his way. I have to call Jethro.

“Hello Jethro, how are things going with the case?”

“We just finished up the case and are headed back to DC. Oh the people at ‘Salvage Dawgs’ said hello back to you and said that they were glad that you liked the show. They sent you a souvenir. How are you?”

“Oh that’s great a souvenir from ‘Salvage Dawgs’. Jethro are you driving?”

“Yes I am why do you ask? Margie what’s wrong?”

“Jethro pull the car over and stop now.”

“Okay I’ve pulled over, I’m in the passenger seat and McGee’s driving, what’s wrong?”

“I’m in the hospital, the babies are fine, I am fine, and I go home tomorrow. My mother is with me and my Dad is on the way. I had some pain in my pelvis and I called Miranda and she called an ambulance. They brought me to the hospital. Miranda met me here and took a lot of tests. All the tests came back okay. The babies are okay. It seems my body is still adjusting to the pregnancy and the weight of the babies caused my pelvic muscles to spasm. She gave me some exercises to do. She told me to keep up my usual exercises and that I can still have sex. Whew! I said that all on one breath. I’m okay Jethro. The babies are okay. Are you okay Jethro?”

Jethro sat and listened to Margie but he felt like he was in a tunnel and then he saw a light ahead and he heard Margie, ‘I’m okay Jethro. The babies are okay. Are you okay Jethro?’ Then he reached the light and all sounds returned.

“I’m okay Margie, I’m just glad that you weren’t alone. Was your mother there with you at the house?”

“Yes she was, she came just as I finished talking with Miranda and before the ambulance came. When will you make it back to town?”

“We’re about an hour out. I will have McGee drop me off at the hospital. I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

“I love you too Jethro, see you soon.”

Jethro breathed a sign of relief. He thought, ‘She is fine and the babies are fine. But I wasn’t there for her. I need to make some changes. Even if I take that Assistant Director position it does require travel but it won’t have me out chasing people who will shoot back at me. I have to talk with Margie about this and then I have to talk with Leon.’ Jethro simply told his team that Margie was in the hospital but everything was fine with her and the babies. Jethro arrived at the hospital and went straight to Margie’s room. Her mother and father were there and when they saw him in the doorway they excused themselves and left Margie and Jethro alone.

When I saw him I just opened my arms to him and he came to me and I cried. I don’t cry often but this time I did. I cried because I was relieved that he was here with me. I cried because I was so thankful that our babies are okay. He hugged and kissed me and as he did the babies kicked. They knew that their daddy was home.

I saw her lying in that bed and my stomach dropped. Her mother and father saw me and left the room to give us some time alone. She didn’t say anything just opened her arms to me and I walked in hugged and kissed her. Just as I did the babies kicked as if saying, ‘welcome home daddy, we are fine’. She was crying and I started to cry too. I don’t cry ever. But I cried then. I cried because I was glad that she was okay. I cried because the babies are okay. I cried because I was okay. My world remains intact and I am thankful.

“Don’t scare me like that again Margie. I’m glad that you told me to pull over before you told me what happened. We would have had an accident. You look good, how do you feel?”

“I feel good. They’re just keeping me overnight as a precaution. I’ve already started some of the strengthening exercises and guess what, sex is a strengthening exercise? Do you want to help me exercise?”

“Not in the hospital! Do you want us to get arrested? Now I see that you are just fine and you are just your horny self”

“I am not horny. I just have a fine looking husband and I am taking full advantage of that fact, mister. Well if you don’t want me just say so, don’t use me as being horny as an excuse. Am I no longer appealing to you?”

“Stop it right there missy. You’re just trying to pick a fight. There will never come a time that you are not appealing to me. With you carrying my children, to me you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Without you carrying my children you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me. Now settle in and let’s call it a night. I’m tired and want something to eat. I see that your food has arrived. I’ll go down to the cafeteria and get something for me and come back up.”

Just as I turned to leave in walked her parents with food for me.

“We thought that you might be hungry so we brought something for you. We’re glad that you’re back. We’ll leave now and give you two some time alone. Call us tomorrow when you make it home. If you need anything just let us know. We’re glad that everything’s all right. Good night you two.”

“Thanks Mom and Dad for coming and keeping me company until Jethro arrived. That was so thoughtful of you to bring food for Jethro. You two are the best. We will call you when we make it home tomorrow. I doubt that we will need anything but thanks for the offer. Good night.”

“Good night Amanda and Thomas. Thanks for staying with Margie and thanks for the food.”

Amanda and Thomas left and Margie and Jethro were alone in the room. Jethro went to the bathroom to wash up and relieve himself. He returned and pulled up the chair next to the bed and ate his food while Margie ate hers. They talked about the case and then Jethro talked with Margie about his idea of accepting the Assistant Director position.

“Are you thinking about this now because of what happened today Jethro?”

“Margie we talked about this when I was shot. I just think that it’s a good time before the children are born.”

“If that’s what you want to do Jethro I’m all for it.”

‘It’s what I want and better yet it’s good for our family. It’s more pay and less danger.”

“Jethro you know that financially we are fine. You don’t need to work for the money. I want you to be happy with your work. Please be sure of this decision.”

“I am Margie, I am and it means the world to me that you support me in this.”

“I will always support you Jethro. We are a team. A soon to be team of four you know. Have you thought any more about what we want to name these little ones?

“Okay I see you yawning so I know that you are sleepy. Let’s go take a shower and then you can go to sleep. No hanky panky in the shower I warn you.”

“Oh please, you say that like I’m the only one of us who initiates ‘hanky panky’. You don’t fool me for one moment Jethro.”

“Anyway let’s shower. I’m glad that I had the mind to bring my overnight bag with me from the car before McGee drove the rest of the team back to the office. Now I have something to wear. I see that the other chair lets out to a bed. Good.”

They showered and settled in for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Past, Present and Future another NCIS story

Chapter 14 Preparations

Before we left the hospital Dr. Stevenson sat and talked with us about her concerns. She assured us that things were fine with Margie and the babies but didn’t want to risk any new ailments to develop. We knew that with this high-risk pregnancy it was advisable to do a caesarean section and not risk a vaginal delivery and so we were already preparing ourselves for that eventuality and Dr. Stevenson confirmed that she would deliver the babies at 38 weeks. The babies should have full lung development by that time and since Margie and the babies are doing well at this moment she didn’t see any need to change that time frame. She wanted to keep the babies inside Margie for as long as possible. I couldn’t bear for anything to happen to Margie or the babies. 

We made it home and I got Margie settled on the sofa and turned to head for the kitchen.

“Jethro I can see the wheels turning in your head. I am fine. I feel fine. The babies are fine. Come here a moment please.”

I turned and walked back to her. She sat me down and took my hand and put it on her belly. I felt the babies moving and heard Margie say,

“Okay little ones talk to your daddy and let him know that you are fine. He’s worried and you two need to reassure him that you are okay and are anxious to meet him.”

The babies moved against my hand. I put both my hands on Margie’s belly and felt movement from both sides. I am so thankful that they are moving and letting me know that they are ‘still alive and kicking’. I bent down and kissed Margie’s belly. I felt her hand on my head and I breathed a sigh of relief. I love her so much and I would be devastated if anything happened to her. I love these little ones and I can’t image not seeing them and watching them grow up. I sat there for a while and then raised my head and kissed my beautiful wife. She has given me so much and I could never repay her for all that she has given me. When I say things like that to her she shushes me and say that I have given her so much too but I can’t think what that would be. She tells me that I gave her me and that’s the best gift she ever received behind the love of God.

“See I told you that we are fine. Miranda will deliver these little ones in a few weeks and we still have some things to do in the nursery and my darling when will you let me see the bassinettes? You have already set up the cribs in the nursery but you’re keeping the bassinettes a secret, why?”

“Because they are the first things that the babies will use and they are already built and stained but there’s just one more piece that I want to add and that’s their names. You and I have not decided on names for these two and I need to add the name plates to the cribs too.”

“Alright let’s do that before we call my parents. We both agreed that they would have their own names, but the boy will have a middle initial of ‘J’ and the girl would have a middle initial of ‘M’. So which name from the list do you choose Jethro?”

“Well I choose Richard for the first name and I’m still not sure for the middle name, what about you?”

“I like Richard for the first name and what about Joseph for the middle name?”

“That sounds good, Richard Joseph Gibbs, and what about our daughter? I like the name Meredith as the middle name but torn between Nicole and Chloe for the first name.”

“Both of those names sound good but I think that I would prefer Nicole for the first name and Meredith is a lovely middle name. So I guess that we’ve named the babies. How long did it take us and how many name combinations did it take before we decided, hundreds?”

“That doesn’t matter now we have names for our babies. Let’s try them out on them.”

I pulled up her blouse again and put her hands on her belly and put my hands next to her hands so that we covered her entire belly and we both said,

“Hello Richard Joseph Gibbs and Nicole Meredith Gibbs.”

I would not have believed it if I had not seen it for myself but there was movement all over Margie’s belly, from left to right and from top to bottom.

“Well it appears that they like their names Margie.”

“Yes it does. Glad that we finally decided. Okay help me up I need to go to the bathroom.”

I helped her up and led her to the bathroom that we had installed across from the door that leads to the basement. While she was in there I went to the kitchen and turned on her iPod and chose a song to play. I don’t usually do this because that’s more Margie’s thing but the feeling just came over me and I wanted to hear a song that would express what I am feeling at this moment.

When Margie entered the kitchen I walked up behind her and put my arms around her. With her pregnant belly this is the best way that I can get closest to her. I start dancing with her.

“What bought this on Jethro? I’m usually pulling you onto the floor to dance. Don’t get me wrong I’m not complaining as a matter of fact I love it. I love you.”

“I just wanted to dance with you and this song expresses all that I feel at this moment. I know that we’ve danced to it before and maybe in a way it is our theme song but it expresses so much and I feel so much right now and I didn’t want the moment to pass without letting you know. Margie, my love for you is limitless and I can’t help falling more in love with you everyday. Let’s enjoy the moment.”

“Mmmmm,” she signed and pressed herself into me.

‘Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you’

The song ended and we just stood there still holding each other. The babies are still moving. I guess that they like the song too. I kissed Margie on her temple and led her back to the sofa. 

We called her parents and assured them that we and the babies are fine. The said that they were coming over and bringing food with them. While waiting for them Margie decided to make a list of things that she still needed for the babies. She called Lydia and explained what had happened. Lydia fussed at her for not calling her and Margie reminded Lydia that Lydia wasn’t even in town yesterday and just returned home this morning. Lydia said that it didn’t matter she still should have called.

I met Amanda and Thomas at the door. We placed the food on the kitchen counter and I gathered the plates and utensils, we all washed our hands and sat and ate at the dining room table. We chatted while we ate and we told Amanda and Thomas about the delivery date. They said that they will put it on their calendar and make certain that nothing interferes with that time and date. They are excited about seeing their grandchildren. 

After lunch Thomas and I went down to the basement. He helped me with the finishing touches on the bassinettes. I put a cover over the nameplates because Margie didn’t want anyone else to know the names of the babies before the delivery. The bassinettes were ready to be moved to the master bedroom where the babies will stay for their first few months. Margie plans to breastfeed so having the babies close will make all of the difference. 

On our way to the master bedroom to take the bassinettes we passed the living room and found that Lydia had arrived. Margie, Lydia and Amanda were sorting through baby clothes that Lydia had brought with her. It seems that many of the agents at the FBI had also worked with Margie through the years, and wanted to show her that they were thinking about her and sent all these baby gifts. There were clothes, shoes, blankets, coats and so much more. Margie was so touched that she had to wipe away a tear.

I smiled as I passed by and continued on upstairs to the bedroom. Thomas helped me to set up the bassinettes where Margie wanted them. She had taped the exact spots where she wanted them to go as if that was the final location. She has had me move things so many times I have lost count and the final spot was probably the first spot where we had originally put them but I would not tell her that. My Margie is something else and she’s all mine. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Delivery day is finally here. I have my bags ready at the door. Jethro is packing the car and I’m making my last stop in the bathroom. After relieving myself and washing my hands I am ready. Our babies will be born today.

The delivery went fine, no complications. Everyone say hello to and give a welcome to:

Richard Joseph Gibbs, born 8:15 a.m., Tuesday, August 21st, 6 lbs, 5 oz, 19 inches long  
Nicole Meredith Gibbs, born 8:18 a.m., Tuesday, August 21st, 5 lbs, 10 oz, 18 ½ inches long

They are perfect. I’m now in my room with my babies and my family. Jethro is sitting with both babies in his arms and Mom and Dad are standing on either side of him and Lydia is taking pictures. I smile and just take it all in. Both babies start crying at the same time and everybody looks at me. I know what they want. My breasts are leaking and need relief. Jethro stands with the babies and asks Mom to close the curtains around us. Jethro helps me get the babies propped up to my breasts so that they can nurse. It takes some hits and misses but they finally both latch on and feed to their hearts content. I can hear my family talking outside the curtains and assure them they everything is fine and that the little ones are simply having their meal. Jethro walks out for a moment and then my Mom and Lydia come in. They smile and pat me on my shoulders.

“Can you believe it? I have babies! When we first made it to the room with the babies Jethro and I just sat and looked at them and looked at each other bewildered and so overjoyed. We know that we have a lot of work ahead and a lot of sleepless nights but you know what we don’t care. We have babies!”

“Margie I am so proud of you. Look at you a mother of two. Two at the same time I might add.”

“Thanks Mom but I didn’t do it all by myself. You can open the curtains now, they’re asleep and I’ve covered myself. Can you two put them in the in-room bassinettes?”

Everyone gathered around the babies and just looked at them. Jethro turned and looked at me and then came over and stood next to my bed. He leaned and kiss my temple and whispered in my ear,

“You did good Alexis. Thank you.”

I smiled and turned and looked at him. He only calls me Alexis when he wants to make a point and this time the point is ‘everything turned out fine and you are magnificent’.

“You are welcome my love. I think that I will try to nap while the little ones nap. You and the family can stay you won’t disturb my sleep. You know when I am in a safe place I can sleep through a train blast.”

“Yes you can. Close your eyes and get some rest. You’ve worked hard today. I love you Alexis Marjorie Gibbs.”

“And I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

With that Margie turned her head and was out like a light. I don’t know how she does that but she can fall asleep in an instant. I guess all of those years in the field one had to catch sleep when and where one could and she has made a science of it. She can fall asleep for exact minutes or hours and wake up like she was in the middle of a conversation. That’s my girl.

While Margie slept the family and I sat and talked about the things that we would do when Margie and the babies came home. We planned it out in an effort to lessen the load that Margie would have to bear. We know that we can’t nurse the babies but we can do the other things to help make it easier for Margie and the babies. A tired, worn down Margie won’t help her or the babies. After we were all satisfied with our plans, Lydia and Margie’s parents left and I took the opportunity to get a little nap myself. I fell asleep tired but glad that the babies are finally here and Margie is well.


	15. Chapter 15

Past, Present and Future another NCIS story

Chapter 15 To The Future

One year later and here we are Margie and I and the twins. We made it through the night feedings and the ‘won’t go to sleep’ nights and all the other crazy things that happen during the first year. But you know what, I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. 

Richard and Nicole are the sweetest children. They’re walking now and trying to talk with us. Their first words were ‘dada’ which irked Margie to no end. She fussed about how she carried them and did all of the hard work and the first word they say is ‘dada’. But she was smiling when she said that so I know that she was not mad or anything. Of course when they said it my chest inflated and I had the silliest grin on my face. 

Richard is an adventurer. He gets into everything. He doesn’t hurt himself he just likes to see how things work. I’ve introduced both children to my workshop. I sit them on my lap while I plane a piece of wood. Margie insisted that I put masks on them but that loses the charm of the whole thing so instead she had a filtration system installed that pulls the dust out of the room and flushes it outside. It actually works so that was a happy compromise. Richard likes to build things. He takes his blocks and makes all kinds of different configurations with them. He’s my buddy.

Nicole is the thinker. She will sit and watch and then try to do what she saw you do. Margie’s not one for a lot of makeup but one day she did use some and Nicole saw her apply it. Margie went to the bathroom to get something and returned to find Nicole with lipstick all over her mouth. Margie learned her lesson not to leave things about in reach for inquiring hands. After a quick clean up and a stern talking to Nicole learned not to touch.

The children love music and love to dance. Margie still dances around the kitchen and she and I still dance around the living room. One night a few weeks ago Margie and I were dancing to one of our favorite songs while the twins were playing on the floor in the dining room. I dipped Margie and then looked up and saw Richard dancing with Nicole. It was so cute. 

Both children are learning different languages. Margie has started them on French, Spanish and Italian and I have started them on Russian. Although Margie knows Russian also she wanted me to be a part of instructing the children too. The children love it when we read to them. They point to the pictures and we talk about the picture and read the stories and I really enjoy reading to them. Margie and I work together as a team. She said that she’s preparing me too because when it comes time for potty training we will both be instructors for that major undertaking.

The twins now sleep in their own rooms and that gives them their own space and when they want quiet time they can sit in their rooms and play with their toys and not worry about the other one disturbing them. We still use the baby monitors though so that we can make sure that they’re fine in their rooms alone. 

Margie’s parents take the twins for a weekend every other month. They say that they want to spend some alone time with the children and they have such fun. The twins usually return from the weekend on Sunday evening and try to tell us everything that they did. Of course we don’t understand that baby ‘talk’ but we nod our heads and say ‘ok’ as if we do. 

\-------------------------------------- 

I took the position of Assistant Director and enjoy it tremendously. I didn’t realize that I had such a knack for administrative duties. I always thought that I would find it boring but to the contrary it is quite thought provoking. It has allowed me to hone skills that had lain dormant for years but now have burst forth and are on full display. Leon and I work well together even more so than either of us expected. We worked together for many years but with him the supervisor and me the underling but we still had respect for each other in those positions but now he relies on me and continues to value my opinion. He supports me and that helps a great deal. This job does call for me to meet with other ‘higher ups’ so I have had to tone down a bit but no so much that it changes who I am. You can look at is as maturing into the position. Working as Assistant Director allows me the time that I need to share with my family. Sometimes I miss being in the thick of things but having time with Margie and Richard and Nicole is what I treasure most. 

Five years ago who would have believed that I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs would be married with one-year-old twins. I certainly would not have believed it but here I am.

Margie tried to retire when the twins were six months old. She had finished breastfeeding and decided that she wanted to stay home with them. She didn’t want to put them in daycare. She said that she didn’t want to miss any moments with them. She left the twins at home with her mother and went into the office to meet with her superiors. They met for several hours and at the end of the meeting, Margie still worked for the CIA. They convinced her to stay. The assured her that they would work with her to allow her to work from home and videoconference and telecommute whenever she needed to and they would only require that she come to the office at least 2 days a week. They would set up whatever she needed in her home office to make this possible. She asked them why would they do that and they told her that the knowledge and the skills that she brought to the agency were without parallel and they would do whatever they had to do to retain her expertise. She told them that she could always consult with them. But they countered with the argument that she could also consult with other intelligence entities and they didn’t want that to occur. Margie felt very honored that they valued her that much. She agreed to stay and work from home and work from the office on those allotted days. Everyone left that meeting satisfied. You should have seen Margie when she recounted the highlights of the meeting to me shortly after I arrived at home that day. She was not prideful but she was actually humbled that they thought so highly of her that they would go to those lengths to keep her working there. That’s my Margie. She really doesn’t realize how magnificent she is but I do and others do too.

So here we are my family, Margie, Richard and Nicole at home and my team at work along with Tobias and yes Lydia. She too is a part of the family. She is Margie’s best friend and she has become a friend to me too. We’re having a birthday party for the twins on Saturday, which is two days from now. Everything is ready in the backyard. Everyone has his or her assignment. The Palmers and the McGees will bring their children and we will have a great time. DiNozzo and Tali couldn’t attend but they sent presents.

Margie and I have had together a PAST, we are in our PRESENT and we look ahead to our FUTURE and everything looks great.

The End

A/N: Thnx for taking the time out of your busy day to read my story. To those of you who left reviews thnx for your encouragement along this journey. Hope that you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
